Save me
by laluluv
Summary: when cristoff and kaleb come to town they find an unsuspecting scene. (I stuck at summaries)
1. chapter 1

_The lovely Lucy and other fairy tail creature belongs to Hiro Mashima and the ever sexy Paradesh brothers belong to Densa please read her awesome stories for more of a back story to these 2_ **trigger warning:**

includes discussion of rape, swearing and kidnapping probably something else I forgot to type. Please don't read if you can't handle these

 **No one**

The 18 year old limped across the ruined cobblestone pathway trying not to trip on the loose stone. The dank smell of the dark alley was horrendous as the trash piled all over the place. 'This is no good I was so close to home' she thought to her self as she inched closer to the end 'I should give up. nobody has looked for me this far so I giess they cant miss me now' losing focus Lucy tripped and her head slammed to the ground causing her to black out. Behind her the open door to a storage closet revealed the unconscious body on the ground. The tall man's pants around his ankles hinted at what had just occurred. but then again this wasn't the first time in the last year this had happened only the first time she escaped.

 **Cristoff**

Kaleb and I were walking down the road toward magnolia for our surprise trip to Bickslows. "Vander and the gang are already there right"

I sighed rubbing my temples this headache would not go away. It's like I knew that something crazy was going to happen summing it up to be the up new moon coming soon "yup probably with Cana too" I stopped when a intense smell of strawberries and iron hit my nose. Jerking my body in the direction of the alley I started to sprint Kaleb close behind me

"whoever it is giving up we have to hurry" we pass by the open door and he peeks in. "what the hell is going on" the butt naked man on the ground was around 40ish years old he had greasy black hair with an exception of the balding areas in the front and a nice rock shaped bruise forming to the right temple

I don't hear him all I can concentrate on is this body in front of me. My headache started getting worse as I grew closer to her and I knelt in front of her raising my hand over the body I start to heal all the cuts in bruises. The dragon inside of me started to shake its cage the second I touched the blond girl on the ground MATE! WHO HURT MY MATE. 'mate? Her?' inspecting the her I noticed that she was skinny and it appears as if she hadn't eaten in a couple of days. If I used my imagination I could see the plump hips she used to have. The thing that disturbed me the most was that very subtlety I can hear the faint heart beat of a child growing inside her How can she be my mate? Doesn't she have someone already? If she is with someone what is she doing in this alley?' the questions went on and on in my head

are you OK?' Kaleb tapped my shoulder to shake my train of thought. Kaleb had apparently tied up the man in the closet who was going to rape the girl. He could hear my dragon and was probably concerned. Quickly he glimpsed at her and suddenly I could see the wheels turning in his head as he pulled out his lacrima tablet. He began swiping furiously and stopped his mouth slouched open. "shit do you know who this is?"

shaking my head "Supposedly my mate" I stood up with her carefully. My dragon purred at having her close which confused me even more. "who is she really?" we turned and started toward bix's house. Who lived close by.

Kaleb frowned "Lucy heartfillia, Laxus sent me her file in case we saw her in Bosco. She has been missing for a year. After she didn't report back from a simple mission Team Natsu went to find her only to come back empty handed. Almost all of the dragon slayers have claimed her kin and she currently holds 9 gold keys one being lost in the alverez war and countless other silver keys. idont see any keys on her I'll check the area you head to Bickslows house and get her washed"

holding her close inhaled her addicting scent once more. 'what stories you have to tell me when you finally awaken'

\--the end ????--

 **an/** take pity upon me I suck at writing and I have had this huge plot bunny haunting me for all I am worth in the back of my brain for a month. Please someone adopt this bunny and help it grow pleassseeee


	2. While I was gone

Densa owns the sexy Paradesh brothers. Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail

trigger warning:

includes discussion of rape, swearing and kidnapping probably something else I forgot to type. Please don't read if you can't handle these

 **Lucy**

'my head hurts so bad. why does it feel like a train hit me' I inwardly groan 'wait where am I? did someone else capture me?' mentally feeling my wrist for binding I am instantly relived when I felt none but then I feel the bed shift as someone sits on it.

"I know you are faking" I hear the frown in his voice. slowly I let my eyes adjust to my surroundings. there in front of me was the man of my dreams. literally I have been dreaming of this man since I was 12 and to see him in person... his build was similar to laxus but slightly more defined around his arms and abs the clan tattoos littered his skin and as I continued up his delicious body my eyes met his and they flashed from a sky blue to a slitted silver. even though I should probably be scared of him he is giving of this grandma with cookies kind of vibe

a deep chuckle filled the room and caused me to scoot closer to the man I was admiring "did you just compare him to a grandma?" my mental block that Cobra trained me to use slammed into place and he looked surprised. "Lucy you are safe we are related to bickslow. I am a mindbender Kaleb guild master to white sea and this is christoff a lunar dragon slayer my right hand man and younger brother to Bickslow"

"prove it" I challenged, how dumb does he think I am? unconsciously I cover my slave mark on my wrist with my hand. that causes hunky grandma to grab me and pull me onto his lap. inhaling I could smell a late fall night in the countryside. one where you can you can see the mist resting heavily on the ground but if you look up you could gaze into the stars skies. the man- Christoff- beside me whipped out a picture of a group of 8 teens and a man that looked very familiar. as I studied the picture I quickly found bix, it was so easy was because he had footie pajamas on like a child his tongue wagging out of his mouth as he floated just at everyone's hip by laying across his babies. It appears to be taken on Christmas early in the morning judging by the light. It looks like such a loving family. standing above him was the two men in front of me and... it hit me the man in the picture was none other than my favorite guy from politics as a child, ARMAN PARDESH "are you kidding me he is related to Arman the greatest man alive and he didn't tell me I am going to kill hi-" I looked up "wait" I stared at them hard. anyone with a lacrima could have manipulated these yes I remember Arman had honored his late wife's last wish by adopting a band of misfits but at the time I was studying him he no one knew the names of any children "how come he never told us about you?"

"Bosco banned seith mages when we were younger my father was able to help him escape but at the cost of him being able to talk to him I guess bickslow was ashamed about not being able to come home so he never bothered. laxus called the guild last year after you went missing in hopes of you turning up there. when you didn't he asked me to keep an eye out. shortly after your disappearance the ban was lifted thanks to our dad and farron. Our youngest brother, Vander has a friend with benefits relationship going " Kaleb said calmly

Christoff finally spoke up from behind her. "not to be insensitive but could you please explain where you have been the last year?"

"sure grandma, let me get comfy for story telling first. "some how my body moved on its own while Kaleb and I were talking. I am currently residing on his lap I wiggled slightly to adjust my weight his laps. as soon as I unconsciously rubbed across his lap I was met with that growl his. Leaning back I opened my mind back up to Kaleb incase I stop talking

 **christoff**

'don't tease me woman' my dragon tensed. 'you ok over there? The thunder tribe had to step out but I have let then know what is going on. before he left freed put a barrier to keep out team Natsu. they'll be back in15 minutes.' Kaleb asked me mentally. nodding well I was until her ass shifted over my lap in just the right way and suddenly I was fighting the urge of my dragon turning my body into a teen. a growl slipped out. she started to move out of my lap and unconsciously I pulled her back into my lap.

"ok where do I start? she wiggled one last time relaxing into me and I hummed in response. this whole thing still confused me. how she was my mate when she had pared with someone? nurem never told me what would happen if my mate had gotten pregnant by someone. only what would happen if I took someone who wasn't my mate and so far I didn't feel any soul shattering pain that made me want to die. I mean there was a dull pain in my chest as if someone attempted to stab me with a butter knife but it was nothing compared to what she described. Lucy being near me calmed my dragon and allowed me to concentrate better 'look at her wrist' I check the wrist he was referring to and saw a irritated branded red sparrow on her right wrist. 'who marked our mate' internally shaking my head at my inner beast 'that's not a mate claim its the guild red sparrow's slave brand. they were well know in peragand and more recently in seven and deserto

 **Lucy**

"about a year ago I got a lead on a key I have been hunting since the Alvarez war. when I got there Bora was there already. his crew grabbed my keys, pinned me and had me magic cuffed before I could even scream. He wanted revenge on Aquarius and I for destroying his business and his name as a good slaver. for the duration of the trip he only fed a slice of bread me once a week. the water I was served was straight out of the sea and I only got every 4 days." I could feel her start to shake and I hugged her tighter she let go of the hand the red sparrows showing its ugly face. Lucy started to get this far away look and that's when Kaleb linked her mind to mine

Lucy

when we got to seven I was sold as to the highest bidder. my master Alan was a cruel man and snobbish man playing right into the stereotype a rich man. He was a heavy set man that ranged somewhere between 50 to 60 years. on the night that I arrived into his home he arranged a orgy between all his friends and his slaves. they'll all took their turns with their 'cum bucket' as they like to call me. each man was mad at my father because he reported them to the police for money laundering.

christoff's growl brought me to back from my dark recollection

 **an/** thank you you guys for the encouragement. so i guess im continuing it *rubs the back of my head* i dont know where the 1000 word count came from i usally never write that much. so i guess i should warn you guys in advance, i have a written exspression disorder coupeled with a processing deficit hense why i wanted some adopt the story originally. if my work seems jumbled or so with reason point it out and i will fix it to the best of my abilities


	3. You are loved

**trigger warning:**

Includes discussion of rape, swearing and kidnapping probably something else I forgot to type. Please don't read if you can't handle these

 **Lucy**

I looked up to what Christoff had been growling at and saw Laxus his eyes flickering between dragon and man. Confused I shift to get up but Christoff pulls me back against him his low growl stuck on repeat in his throat. Laxus's dragon made up his mind for him and the golden eyes appeared.

He snatched me into his arms and threw me to bickslow who thankfully caught me. "What are you doing with my kin in your lap? My own little growl slipped from my mouth and I jerked up from my current 'chair'

"look I know that you're mad but what right does that give you to take my hunky grandma"

Laxus pulled me against him trying to calm down "look Blondie I haven't seen you in a year and my dragon is going crazy. You are MY kin so you need to stay awake from him"

Christoff pulled me back against his defined chest "she needs ME to calm down. If you had been taking care of your KIN then maybe she wouldn't need me in the first place"

he flinched toward the end but I ignored it as I was about to comment on the subject

Kaleb sighed interrupting them "if you are going to fight please take it outside its not good for Lucy's baby Christoff you know. Better" everyone's jaw dropped to the ground and Laxus jerked Christoff outside.

I heard the door slam (break in half) and I visibly deflated. I laid back on Bix's bed and curled into a ball away from Kaleb who was the only one in the bedroom

'oh yeah... I am aren't I.' I could hear master Alan's voice "you stupid slut I am going to kill you and your child. No I thought of something better. I am going to let you waste away in the basement just like the rest of my who dared to tried to run away"

 **Christoff**

Laxus 's dragon was full force, and I was fighting mine. As soon as we made it into the backyard he threw me into a tree effectively knocking it down "lightning body" he zoomed after me. Switching to his heaven halbeard than his breakdown fist "why was she in your lap? Were you the reason she was missing? How is she pregnant?" his questions shot out as fast as his fist and Christoff did his best to avoid the appendage.

 _'Pin him you fucking wimp show him who's boss'_ risking the shock Id get from him I took my left hand jerked him forward then using my right leg I hooked his and twisted his body downwards underneath me. he used the force of the fall and rolled himself over throwing the another fist into my face "you son of a bitch answer me"

I pulled his shoulders and checked him down into the ground creating a dent and I pinned him officially "SHE'S MY MATE" I yelled crashing my fist beside his head _'so you finally admit it_ ' my dragon's smug voice filled my head "we found her in the alley Laxus, she was almost to the guild. Kaleb heard her as she gave up mentally and I physically. I found her covered in blood some of which was her own some belonged to a man from red sparrow and attempted to rape her again. She's been a slave for the last year!" I felt a shiver slip from my body and if whispered "the baby isn't mine. She's my mate but the baby isn't mine" I slammed my fist into the green grass one last time.

 **Lucy**

'I am all alone again and now I have a child who I can't provide for since I don't have my keys.' I didn't have the energy to deal with what was going on outside. I started pinching my wrist repeatedly and zoned out completely. It was a weird trick I developed to distract me while I was in the basement

'You aren't alone Lucy' Kaleb's voice rang in my head but I honestly didn't feel like blocking him again. 'You have Laxus, your kin and there is your future child' he sat me up then reached into his pocket and I heard a jingle slipping it into my hands I felt my keys hum with magic

'they said they don't care about what you have done while you were a slave. when you are healthy again they still want a contract'.

The tears started to well in my eyes again 'how did you find them?'

"Apparently the man who followed you off the train was from red sparrow. the plan was to try to lure you with the keys then take you back to Bora to resell you." he lifted his shirt to show me a cross bone scar on his side and then lowered it again. "I know right now it seems like the end of the world, when I was a child I was captured by a dark guild called Posisongguard and was going to be sent to Joya as a breeder but thankfully Faron -my oldest brother had heard my cries from the bottom of the ship and dad came for me. It took me forever to get used to people I even vaguely remember biting the shit out of dad, but I was surrounded in love. I eventually became who I am today. You are loved by so many people who moved Heaven and Hell to search all of Fiore for you. Literally next week from today Team Natsu was going for seven with a group of tracker mages from my guild" Laxus and Christoff came to sit on both sides of me

Laxus 's voice filled me with warmth that I hadn't felt in a year. I snuggled into the slayer sandwich. "Fairy Tail loves you Lucy, and we'll love this baby to. you know Mira will have field day with peanut" the tears in my eyes as he started to rub my belly I could have sworn I heard Christoff growl again but when I checked on him he just smiled lightly. "So when do I get to be uncle"

I thought back ignoring the negative thoughts "my last period was on the boat. I haven't really had one because of the lack of food but the symptoms started about 2 months ago..."

Christoff reached his hand to my stomach "developmentally this guy is about 3 month old"

Laxus held back a growl and smirked as he remembered something "hey Lucy go take a shower I got a surprise for you"

 **-time skip-** "Laxus this is ridiculous why do I have to wear a blindfold " I stumbled again after the umpteenth time in the last. He chuckled "because it is a surprise" I could hear the birds in the background. 'The forest... we must be heading to grumpy queen ofor a checkup.' I heard Kaleb laugh 'don't tell him I know. He's trying so hard to surprise me.' I gasped as Christoff picked me up and I cuddled into him he purred back. "How'd you like dinner" I smirked "it was awesome, I have never had a veggie noodle surprise like that before." "Capricorn gave it to me. he said your mom loved it when she was pregnant with you. it is a healthy way to gain weight plus I am going to couple with your meals a lot of juice which is considered healthy carbs. We are here"

 **An/** wow not only did I get 2 updates back-to-back but both are 1k words thank you for all the favs, follows and comments. Rmadhumita and westerngoddess you are the best with encouragement I have maybe 2 more chapters but I cant think of a ending after that. we'll see where this takes me. i am considering a Beta becuase sometimes doesnt cut it


	4. It's a

**densa and hiro mashima own evereveryone except alan**

trigger warning:

Includes discussion of rape, swearing and kidnapping probably something else I forgot to type. Please don't read if you can't handle these

 **Lucy**

"Lucy-nee, you are back" Wendy sobbed in my arms while purring "Laxus had said you are back but I couldn't believe him till I saw you" I felt her warm magic reach out inspecting my body "oh who's this" she pulled me against her body growling at Christoff

weirdly Laxus was the one to step forward this "woh little dragoness he's not the dad I'll explain it later." he thought whispered low enough that I wouldn't hear and normally I would have asked why Christoph was standing so proudly in front of my sister but now I didn't care I had Wendy who was the closest of my kin.

"so Porlysica said come inside we have everything set up. She didn't want to deal with stinky humans so she will be in Edolasfor alittle bit." she pulled me into a cottage and forced her to lay on the bed. she paused to rub my belly giggling to herself. "I bet your baby is going to be so cute lay here for a second"

I smiled as she rolled over the little lacrima monitor "you have grown so much since I've been gone haven't you."

she rubbed the lubricant on my belly and pressed started pressing the wand down "Christoff has been training me while he is in town this little thingy is an ultrasound. it is a gift from the nurses at white sea and it helps you view the inside of your body. today we will be using it to view your baby."

she gave a warning growl to Christoff who came to sit on the edge of the bed his arm wrapped around my shoulder and he gave a growl back. she raised her eyebrow in question at laxus who just mouthed "I'll explain it later" like I couldn't read lip

Wendy decided to just go with it and grinned from ear to ear "I got you, this right here is your baby" my chest fluttered and I felt Christoffsuck in a deep breath. she kept on moving the wand "awe stop being stubborn and show auntie Wendy what you are"

"you can do that? I looked in shock

"sure can" christoff's smiled at me

laxus touched the small lump forming "come-on show yourself for uncle " the baby wiggled on the screen

'aweeeee has a soft side' the all thought at once Kaleb burst out laughing and pushed laxus out of the way softly "come on little one show us" the baby stuck its hand out almost like it was waving him off

Christoff kissed my stomach and I felt my heart warm, my whole body came alive it consumed me so much so that I almost missed him whisper "come on baby, show daddy who you are"

I almost ask him what he meant but movement on the screen draws my attention "its a girl" he whispers Wendy chooses this moment to play the heartbeat. Just as I start to hear the thumping Christoff sucks in a deep breath again but this time he passes out. Wendy stopped what she was doing to glance at the man "I've heard of men fainting at birth but never during the ultrasound"

Kaleb sighed "his dragon overwhelmed him" he shifted "Lucy I know you have questions I can hear your mind going at a million miles a minute and I promise you he will answer you soon. he just needs time.

laxus laughs and lifted Christoff on tothe bed beside me "just cuddle him blondie, you'll feel better soon Wendy come with me and Kaleb we'll catch you up to speed"

I cuddled into the man beside me all this drama today was making me tired.

 **Christoff**

 _'you have ignored me for far to long you twerp now look what you have done'_ his dragon crossed arms and shook his head at me _'you know you claimed the hatchling you were so damn worried about'_

I was so confused this whole day ever since last nighthas meconfused"how can I claim the baby if it's not mine!"

he growled very loudly at me _"think back to the very first second you held Lucy in your arms what did you feel'_

I concentrated thinking back to last night. to the first I smelt her in my arms. past the second before my dragon caused this drama by claiming her. "I felt as though I were moon bathing underneath the starry sky in the middle of a full moon day"

'what about when you healed her' the dragon felt as though he was leading a whelp to his first play date. going over the rules and reminding him to play nice with the other kids

he concentrated again "I felt relieved that she was ok I wanted to hold her and never let go"

 _'how about when you saw the baby on that weird device'_ I would have laughed at his misunderstanding of modern technology.

"when I saw the ultrasound I can't describe it but it was like I wanted nothing more than to protect the baby. I wanted to be there when she is born and help Lucy with the late nights. I wanted to hold her in my arms and keep her safe from all the monsters." he frowned "I slipped and called myself daddy and I don't know how Lucy feels. Wendy changed topics before I could explain"

 _'I don't mind the hatchling I knew that no matter what was going on with our mate I wanted to stay by her side it was you who complicated things by not trusting me honestly i thought Nurem taught you better'_ the dragon reached through the bars and flicked me on the forehead _"I'll be tolerant for nowbut if you screw up once I'm breaking free and clamming what is mine!'_

 **an/** I am officially looking for a beta if anyone knows one please help me here's a short little fluff and the next chapter will probably be what happened at the master Alan... my evil brain hasn't decided yet...


	5. Truth In nightmares (06-09 21:57:06)

**densa and hiro mashima own evereveryone except alan and others**

 **trigger warning:**

Includes discussion of rape, swearing and kidnapping probably something else I forgot to type. Please don't read if you can't handle these

 **Cristoff**

I jerked awake, to say I was startled was a easiest way to describe it. My beast accepted Lucy. I need to tell her. no i need to wait, as soon as she is a healthy enough I'll take her on a date and ask her to be my mate. I looked over at Lucy her golden hair sprawled out on the pillow her breath steadily came in and out slowly I reached my hand towards her I jerked my hand back slightly when I came close 'maybe i was dreaming and my dragon really didn't-" 'don't make me come out boy. i will make good on my threat!' so my hand reached her stomach my chest stopped pounding 'mine' the dragon in me proudly proclaimed . I felt the warm feeling spread through my chest again and I happily sighed wanting to wrap her in my arms

'now that you are done fighting your dragon can you come here don't wake her she just fell as Kaleb's voice filled my head Cristoff sighed not wanting to leave her side he dragged himself to the kitchen

"yes?"

Wendy was the first to speak "let me just say this, you may have proved yourself to Laxus but you have not proven yourself to me. if you hurt Lucy so help me there will be no where you can hide that I won't find you." the growl was evidence enough she was serious "let this also be known that Lucy unknowingly is also the queen to our tatsu of 6 dragons so if anything happens we will know. laxus and i both were off at different missions with our team so we didnt know where she was but I refuse to let her get hurt again" I tensed visually 'the nerve of these people saying I'd hurt my mate' the dragon growled.

Kaleb sensing my need to prove myself again "you know Porlysica would skin you two alive if you cause the damage that you and Laxus caused yesterday. save it for the practice yard at the guild" he rolled his shoulder to crack his back "now that leads us to the topic of the hour, Lucy. we need to talk about sevens politics and the fact that alan can come at any moment and claim lucy. you need to tell her you're her mate and we need yo get to-" he jerked his head up facing the room Lucy was sleeping in "we need to go check on her."

as he started to streamline what Lucy was dreaming. a wave of pain swept through me 'mate needs us' I could feel it somehow, somewhere, somone was forcing her into her nightmare

"Try to wake her with your magic Cris " Kaleb yelled at me while shaking her

I shook my head "it could hurt the baby"

"Then try to put her into a deeper sleep and wake her" I reached my magic pushing as much magic as i could without hurting the little girl.

 **Lucy**

I woke up in the bed that was located in the slaves quarters. well if you could call it that really someone took a king-size sheet and stuffed it with very minimal hay. In the corner there was a hole in the ground to pee in and water basin all of the slaves used.

I looked at the wall where I marked how many days if have been here. 31 tally marked lined the wall. Add that to the 3 months I was on the boat that makes 4 months since I have been kidnapped.

my soul has long since been empty. Nobody was looking for me. Not Natsu, not Erza, none of my kin. Nobody.

I sighed getting up and rolling out of bed and putting on my skimpy uniform I pulled the fishnet stocking up my legs. The outfit looked like something out of a porn, it really was ridiculous. The black dress barely covered my butt and chest. The apron didn't do much to help either. my bed mate kicked me in my back and I fell forward. I was different and they knew I was different.

"Thanks slut you brought another low to us. we have you to thank for what Tim does to us!" she hissed

All the slaves hated me. ever since I came to the estate Alan found new ways for us to entertain him and his guest every day. Fridays was orgy night but the rest of the week you never know what was going to happen.

At the door Alan awaited us handing us a pill that would give us the bare minimum nutrition to survive since master liked us skinny. The pill was also a energy stimulant as well as a aphrodisiac so we would respond to their touches. Each slave passed by him on there way to the hall to be assigned their duties. If you tried to bypass the burly man than you were rewarded with a punch and sent on your way without it. To accept the pill you had to stand in front of him with your hands on your knees. I went in front of him. he rubbed hands over my body pausing as he groped my boobs heavily than dropped his to my ass slapping it harshly. I winced slightly and he popped the pill into my mouth. Feeling the slow burn as it kicked in I walked to the dinning room.

"Lucy you are in the kitchen today" I bowed my head

"yes honorable butler Tim sir" he came over and groped my boobs heavily whispering into my ear

"master said you are mine Friday I look forward to it" he sucked my ear into mouth than bit down hard. I whimpered. this man was one of the cruelest when it came to the slaves. Tim was well know for being into BSDM his Friday nights was normally spent with a slave and a riding crop. sometimes while you weren't looking he threw you into a closet and 'reminded you who is boss'

He thrusted my body toward the kitchen. I immediately headed toward the sink the sink grabbing a pile of dishes as I went. Destiny, the head cook rammed into my shoulder as she walked by causing me to drop them I winced as I felt a couple of pieces of glass cut into my skin she laughed and kept on walking towards her station

"Lucy come to my office" master's rough voice ripped through the busy room. I sighed and made my way through the halls and into the office.

When I got there Tim was already there he poured an rice and salt mixture the ground then forced me to kneel on it He pulled my hands tight behind my body and wrapping a rope around both wrist he tied it tight to a hook on the wall. When he pulled a flogger with metal tips on the end I knew what was coming. this is how they broke me. This is why I stopped fighting. "strip!" Tim ordered.

"Now I have a meeting and if I am disturbed, NO correction if you make one sound he'll beat you again tomorrow."

Then the first strike came. I held in the whimper as he rubbed where he just stuck "come on you know you want this." he struck harder ripping out skin as the bent metal dug in. I could hear the pleasure in his voice "scream for me Lucy. Let me torture you more"the tool struck again and again. Finally Tim gave it all he had slamming the leather bound ropes as hard as he could and jerked his arm back a scream burst from my throat. "Yes!" he screamed in ecstacy.

When my world started to go black I heard a voice shout "Lucy! Lucy!"

 **Cristoff**

"Lucy! Lucy!" I shook her and finally her eyes opened she let out a gasp of air followed by a whimper. I pulled her to my body and hugged her hard

 _'calm our mate. our mate needs us'_ rocking back and forth. I shuddered at the thought of any of that happening again

"shhhhh its okay your okay, my mate its okay" I felt her tense in my arms slightly but ignored it and kept close humming to her.

Laxus muttered something about killing someone. he and Wendy tried to approach but I growled.

Lucy finally became fully conscious, a look of confusion clung to her face "what is this about mate"

 **An/** Don't kill me I have debating how to approach this one the entire time I have been writing and I just started to write this part... I think my brain is losing inspiration for this story and all of my plot bunnies have vansihed. Its like I know what I want to do conceptwise but cant put the words together.

.as for the rice earlier I saw it on a movie as a punishment than looked it up. when you kneel on rice it creates a dead load onto your knees. adding salt causes a irritant to the situation. I'm not sure if I chose the right device for torture i just looked up bsdm on spensers


	6. Storm before the Hurricane

densa and hiro mashima own evereveryone except alan and others

trigger warning:

Includes discussion of rape, swearing and kidnapping probably something else I forgot to type. Please don't read if you can't handle these

 **Lucy**

I shook my head pushing away from him and setting up my mental wall back in place "mate there is no way" I filled through my knowledge of the dragon terminology

 **Tatsu** is basically a collection of dragons with one common person and lead by a queen.

 **Queen** basically an alpha female who would be a fierce protector of her Tatsu's hatchlings.

 **H** **atchlings** were babies.

 **W** **helps** were children.

 **Kin** was basically a sibling. And mate...

 **M** **ate** meant someone who was predestined to be with you.

Someone who the dragon side and human side of a slayer picks together and loves for life... Once upon a time I wished a certain pink haired man was mine. To be bonded on a whole other level and nothing on earth could separate you.

It was a nice dream but there was no way this man was mine was there? I mean sure I have found myself to be inseparable from him since I have woken up. and yeah the way he treated me like I am a jewel as nice but...

"There's no way- i just- i just need alone time" I jerked away my body from Cristoff.

He growled and tried to pull me close, so I Lucy kicked him. It's not the strongest because of lack not fighting over the year. It still buys me enough time as everyone looks at him in shock. I hear him start to rise, so I run as fast as I can.

I slipped through a puddle to help hide my scent and kept on running

'his dragon must mistake me for someone else. After all I am 3 months pregnant and judging by the symptoms I'll be 4 months soon there is no way his dragon can love me knowing that I am pregnant with someone else's child'

I made my way through the forest unknowingly heading to my pink head friend and once crush a warm hug will make this all better

 **Cristoff**

"She rejected me..." I felt the pain that Nurem told me about. It was even more pain that I could have ever imagined. It was like someone stabbed my eyes out of the socket while alive. It was like someone poured acid onto my feet and forced me to walk a mile. the pain was like my heart was ripped through my chest and my dragon was not happy at all, but we couldn't accept this. ' _you need to go get our mate you idiot'_

Wendy's forehead creased with worry "she used to be attracted to Natsu that way" shifting from one foot to another my dragon groweled she looked me into my eyes if telling my dragon to shut up butwe werent exactly in the best mood where we?

"He just used her as a food pantry. Would always go over to her house and destroy things and when they went on missions he would always destroy everything and have her pay for it. she even was eventually evicted from her townhouse. Right before she left for her mission they got into an argument over it because she was finally tired of getting treated like that. He summed it up to her being jealous that he had started dating Lisana."

"I didnt know that" stated Laxus "otherwise I would have had her tag along on our mission"

"she didnt want you to worry" wendy shook her head at Laxus " she doesn't know this yet but do you know he claimed her twice. First as a kin than he claimed Lucy the way no one else had as a dragon slayer"

Halfway in his voice halfway in mine we growled out "you better not say he mated her" It couldn't be I checked her body in the alley

the monster started shaking his cage harder and pointed out 'you missed the slave mark dimwad'

"he claimed her as a semi conquest " Wendy's voice faded and my world blanked. that right there was all it took for 'mr. nice guy' to break the bars. Next thing I knew I was inside the cage and the dragon possessed my body.

"shit! Cristoff" I saw Kaleb try to tackle me, but 'lunar butt' wasn't having it at all. he threw Kaleb through Porlysica door and landed on top of him.

Stepping on Kaleb's head and forcing it further into the ground _"Kaleb I know you heard the entire warning I gave this whelp and let me tell you. I don't plan on leaving until my mate is in my arms_!"

With that he bent down and using his middle finger and index he pressed into the dip behind the ear and jaw. The dragon has seen my memories and knew that his sleep spell wouldn't be enough. Then turning to Wendy and Laxus he whispered "sleep" and they dropped to the ground. This ticked off dragon is on a mission and nobody is going to stop him.

 **An/** I feel had for just posting that last note and nothing more so here you go. I'm still going on vacation in 2 days. still looking for someone to help me beta with this disaster from my brain


	7. The Partial claim

**densa and hiro mashima own evereveryone except alan and others**

 **trigger warning:**

Includes discussion of rape, swearing and kidnapping probably something else I forgot to type. Please don't read if you can't handle these

 **Cristoff**

I am alone in a dark cage looking through the bars through my own eyes as if they are window before me instead of my eyes. I see the dragon, my dragon, running fast paced through the trees his senses tell me he's close. I winced as I felt my body's fist slam through a tree in frustration and effectively knocking it in half.

'wait a conquest can only be achieved if I had mated with her and she was taken before the mark was set already and I never had sex with Lucy..we haven't done...well...anything yet' I told my dragon

"yes but a semi conquest is different. it's kind of like instead of claiming her as a slave he claimed her as a pet instead. that is why she is loyal to him even though he treated her like shit. it rarely happens in the dragon world and honestly it's very unclear how it is achieved but I'll tell you what I know"

"for starters you didn't have sex with her before he set it, the two of you didn't even have to have met yet. basically he would have to save her from or a life or death situation. then he would have to make her feel indebted to him. he would also have to make her feel so inadequate about herself. " I felt my nostrils flare in wrath both physically and mentally

"that's what makes me so aggravated about this. because that beautiful woman has such a strong soul and in order for him to do a partial claim he would have to break Lucy repeatedly until she stopped fighting him."

'laxus told Kaleb that Natsu always called her fat and stupid.' I shook myself in the cage when we solved this and I got her back….I was going to help her forget all about the abuse she endured, show her what love really was, how a real man treated a woman.

"I am doing more than that I am giving her the time of her life! she is the Tatsu's queen she deserves to be more than a conquest"" the dragon chuckled then he turned serious again " you do know the only way to remove a conquest is for him to denounce his claim, either him or her to die or for her to claim you."

The dragon stood my body up again and inhaled deeply pinpointing the exact woman we were looking for. I looked out at the world around me. my dragon was on the hunt. he was hurt and humiliated. to top it off we couldn't find our mate which would be the only thing to calm him enough for me to be able to take my body back from his control.

Natsu had no idea the fight that was coming his way, I leaned toward being a calm and forgiving person, I gave chances, but my dragon would not be merciful, and I wasn't a small man. I knew Laxus had laid Natsu out every time the two of them had gone at it because Natsu was a hot head and while he was strong..Laxus was stronger. Well...I had sparred with Laxus during his banishment from Fairy Tail, Kaleb and I were the only two mages who did during his stay that could take the man down. Not to say Laxus didn't set me on my ass a few times because he did, but I was a double S century class mage, a Lunar Dragon Slayer, a knight trained in multiple weapons and I worked out every day, it wasn't a fluke that I could challenge Laxus in weightlifting contests, nor was it magic that I sported the body I had, I'd worked hard for every muscle and unlike most healers, I had never sidestepped battles or combat, I worked my magic so I was as strong offensively as I was in healing.

No, the man who had my mate had no idea what was coming for him.

 **Lucy**

I wandered for what seemed like forever until finally I found myself in the entryway of Natsu's childhood home. Lisanna and happy were both sitting at the edge of the pond by their house. Lisana had her feet dangling in the water. she looked up at me and her face drooped in surprise

"Lucy-""Lisana-" we both said at the same time and I grabbed my arm and hugged myself flinching I remembered the fight that she and I had gotten into before I left on that mission.

 **\--flashback --**

Lisanna and I sat at the bar drinking our smoothies. I grinned to myself and swirled my straw. Mira caught my attention by waving the rag she was using to wipe the bar done with "what had you in such a cheery mood"

the smile wouldn't leave my face "today is my anniversary I have been with him for 4 months"

Mira started to get those starry eyes and she started cleaning the cup "hey Lis isn't it your anniversary too"

she nodded "today is our 3month anniversary"

I turned to her and gave her a big hug "happy anniversary, who is the lucky guy?"

she grinned to herself taking "my childhood sweetheart natsu"

I frowned and stood up my fist clutching the bar the anger clear in my voice "that isn't possible because Natsu and I have been dating for 4 months now Lisana we even announced that we were dating to the guild"

she shook her head and stood to I could hear her voice raise "No natsu said you guys broke up 2 months ago"

the rage that I had been keeping contained until now bubbled up inside me and I fought the urge to punch her dead in the center of her face "Lisanna think about that even if he told you that you would still be cheating because he told you that we broke up 2 months ago and you were getting cozy in his bed for 3 months altogether, you KNEW we were together and yet you STILL slept with him?!"

She screamed and equipped her tiger form and punched me so I grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head down into the bar in front of us. Lisana grabbed me by the arm and chucked me into the wooden beam then she pounced on me and started to slash at my body. so I equipped loke stardress form and regulas punched her.

I ran after her flying body and punched her again sending her toward the entrance which so happened to open at the same time as Natsu came through the door. he caught her and hugged her to his body. Mira came and grabbed my shoulder. I jerked out of her arms as my new target strengthened my rage

"You liar, you man whore! you and this bitch have been sleeping behind my back for 3 months! what the hell, explain yourself!"

I saw his eyes flash slightly to his dragon form and resolve broke his eyes went back to normal "you really are dense aren't you?"

Mira hugged me to her body and I felt a shudder 'but he marked me' my heart whimpered and I traced the mark he told me to keep hidden.

"Natsu you have caused 2 women I happen to hold dear to my heart incredible pain, you need to choose one of them before I make you choose " Mira snarled

He hugged Lisana closer to himself and whispers into her ear and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces 'its all my fault. maybe if I give him a little time he'll remember me...' the romantic in my heart felt hopeful but the cynic told me differently.

"Lisana is my mate" he pulled over her v neck shirt to show everybody the flaming Dragon mark on her shoulder now that I saw I noticed how much more significant it look compared to mine, which was no more than a tiny little red flame. Lisannas was clearly much more, it literally took up the left side of her chest the tail showed through her tattered shirt and dropped down to her ribs and wrapped across her belly button.

I sucked in a breath and held my head high "Mira I think I'll take that mission you told me about earlier right now I'll go pack" when I made it far enough that I knew he couldn't hear me I let it all out and like a cheesy romance movie I sat there crying in the rain until loke force opened his gate and carried me home.

 **\--flashback end--**

"let me go first Lisana, I want to say I'm sorry for the things that I said... I was hurt and, really...it wasn't you...it was him that hurt me." I said.

she shook her head and smiled at me "it's alright Lucy if I had been in your shoes I would have done worse.,"

before I could say anything in response a little boy ran to her jumping up and down "mommy I did it, I did it! I did a handstand like daddy do you want to see" he flipped onto his hands and started to walk on his hands. the boy made a couple of steps before he finally tumbled. that's when I got a good look at him.

he was about 3 years old with bicolor vibrant sky blue and grass green eyes and silver hair. he looked at me then looked at his mom curiously "mommy who is this?"

"Zachary this is Lucy one of mommy's friends. Lucy this is Zach" she smiled hugging him to her "we were passing by my old village while we were looking for you and we found him. all this time Mira, Elfman, and I thought the village was destroyed by that monster but it wasn't. We found Zach at a hotel trying to sneak into the kitchen for food so we asked around. the mayor gave us permission to adopt him"

I observed her in awe, she seemed to be so natural about this. would I be this way with my little girl? my hand drifted to my small bump 'probably not I'll probably drop the baby the second she is in my arms or I'll make her bath water to hot and burn her or-'

"well look who it is" Natsu said as he walked up to the pond "the buzz at the guild is that you were back it's a good thing I don't have to waste anymore jewels looking for you the only reason we were looking was because Lisana wanted to apologize" happy heard what natsu was saying and decided it was a good time to go take Zachary for a trip to the guild"

"That's not nice Natsu" Lisanna stood up and walked over to me

The fire dragon had other plans though. he jerked me back from her by my hair and smirked at the silver haired woman standing not to far from me

"But babe look my mutt has returned" he sniffed me and growled out

"She smells like she has been with other slayers" he leaned closer

"Oh and look at this she's got a pup too" his voice shifted "I wonder what would you do to keep it alive."

Immediately I jerked away wrapping my arm around my belly and I winced as he gripped my arm harder. Lisana tried to pull me away I winced as I hear my arm bone crack under his grip.

"No you will not hurt her. you can't. Natsu! I mean it!"Lisana frowned and switched targets pulling on his vest "this isn't funny anymore we are adults we have a child of our own! would you like it if someone did this to me"

He brushed her off growling "if you don't like it then go sit with Happy and Zach "

My heart dropped as she did what he told her to, giving me a sad look as she left me to her mates mercy...Any hatred I'd carried for her melted away into pity, she wasn't exactly living the happy life I'd thought she was, that much was clear.

I heard the door slam behind her and his flames ignited around his hand. his face darkened and I saw his eyes sliver the red engulfed the iris as if they caught on fire "do you think you are allowed to be disloyal to me?" his flames grew larger and he thrust my body against the wall.

I held my now limp arm "You are the one to talk you cheated on me with Lisanna"

He chuckled darkly "She's my MATE! You were just a plaything and you made it so easy to. you were always going on solo missions"

"I was trying to get as strong as you!!! I was tired of you having to save me of having to be saved in general and after" my voice broke as I thought about the loss of my mother figure "after I sacrificed Aquarius I needed to get stronger to prove to her that I was worth it"

"No matter what you do you'll never be more than a speck of dirt" he growled and I felt myself submitting for some reason.

I shook my head of the fog that started to form and held my arm at him underneath the slave mark resided a hell hound "Then what does this mark mean?"

His laugh made me shudder he walked close to me and grabbed me by the throat " that just makes you my bitch"

I felt myself whimper "I am not your dog"

He tightened his grip "you cant even say it like you mean it. you are weak there is no way you could be anyone's queen!"

'What are you talking about? I mean I've been claimed by most of the dragons... you know what I am not some weakling! I am strong!' I gathered the confidence I felt when faced Jose and bickslow. or when I faced the eclipse gate and Tartos. I grabbed his hand as hard as I could and twisted it

"I AM NOT YOUR CONQUEST!" he growled loudly and his arm and mine started to glow red a dark red that resembled blood and the mark removed itself. not only that it removed my old slave mark as well. he was enraged and he picked me up but the throat this time my feet dangled above the ground.

I felt the blackness start to swallow me but before it could I swore I saw Aquarius's water envelop me

 **An/I know that I promised the Natsu vs. Cristoff... dont kill me senpai!!! Thank you Desna for beta the chapter. and thank you for the Favorites and comments I appreciate you all.**


	8. Owner vs Mate

densa and hiro mashima own evereveryone except alan and others

trigger warning:

Includes discussion of rape, swearing and kidnapping probably something else I forgot to type. Please don't read if you can't handle these

 **Cristoff**

my dragon stood very still we both heard running through the bushes very fast. it wasn't Lucy the smell wasn't right but her scent was mixed with it. I focused on the feminine voice that was muttering to herself

"Stupid laxus not picking up. how are you a guild master if you don't answer calls from your mages?" the voice grew closer

"Wendy isn't answering and Gajeel is on his vacation with levy this week. who am I going to get Lucy needs help and only a slayer can handle natsu in his dragon mode" we both perked up at the name Lucy.

Lisana broke through the tree line into the clearing we happened to be standing in. my dragon growled at the scent that reached us, she smelled like Lucy and that Natsu character I had met before. we grabbed her and held her in place

"Where are Natsu and Lucy?" The voice that came out wasn't entirely mine, it had a growling undertone to it my own usually didn't have removing the smoothness and the lilt my Boscan accent usually put on words when I spoke common.

She looked at me debating on an answering "you are... your bix's brother right? the dragon slayer" she tried to study me more, eyes on my mouth likely because I was snarling a little and my fangs probably showed but my dragon reached for her throat.

"Answer me" he growled out 'stop we need her to find out where Lucy is' I told him

Lisana gasped in as much air as she could then she shuddered "Even with as much strength as your dragon possesses I still don't know if you're strong enough." That riled the dragon, with the amount of training I had in, as well conditioned as my body was and my sheer size? I could give Laxus a run for his money and was the only one so far aside from my elder brother Kaleb who had ever beaten Emzadi in a fair fight. Yes I was a healing mage, but I worked hard on my offensive abilities, and aside from that, I was a well trained Knight, damn good with my broadsword. People often underestimated me because I was a healer and they assumed I was a pacifist, to an extent I was, I didn't take any pleasure from harming people, but I liked a good fight, I was still very much a Dragon Slayer.

"I'd like to determine that" he sat her down roughly "explain yourself"

"Before Natsu and I started dating Natsu went on a mission. No one knows the details and if you ask Natsu he'll say he did what he had to do and that is that. for Natsu that's really strange, he likes to brag about the monsters he kills. he breaks down every juicy detail. when he came back he was really silent. he always was hanging at the bar not starting fights and he came back unnaturally strong. " she looked so concerned as she started thinking about it.

"What does that have to do with anything! are you just stalling for your mate!" my dragon was done with waiting "take me to Lucy now or get out of my way!"

She started moving in the direction of where she came from. "Please be careful it's not Natsu, I don't even think its his dragon that is controlling him I think it's something worse. he isn't the kid he was when we were growing up. There's something evil in him…" She said with a shaky voice.

My dragon snorted "Yet you still mated with him" she flinched and the remaining trip to the house was quiet, Lisanna wringing her hands and looking at me, seeming to be sizing me up, eyes endlessly running up and down me but my dragon had less than no interest in her, we were focusing on getting to our mate.

"Wha...what's your ranking? I mean, are you S class?" Lisanna asked and my dragon sneered at her.

"I can handle your damn mate woman." He growled at her and she flinched but nodded, eyes ahead.

"He's going to be so mad at me…" She whispered.

"You're his mate, no dragon worth its scales would harm their mate, it would be worse than harming themselves. I doubt even your mate is stupid enough to do anything to you." My dragon responded but our eyes caught her rubbing idly at a bruise peeking out on her hip just above the waistline of her skirt.

"He never means to…" She whispered.

They got to the clearing where the small house was and Lisanna stopped at the edge of the trees while my dragon paused to assess the area.

Natsu came storming out of the house his body was already encased with his own flames and scaly skin. he was in dragon force even though we hadn't fought yet which means that he and lucy fought 'lucy better be ok because if a hair is hurt on her head i will end him!' I felt my body go dragon force and somehow i ended up back incharge of my body

"You dare betray me?" he shouted across the yard to Lisana but before he could continue I growled and his eyes snapped to me.

"Where is Lucy?" I demanded. He laughed

"Fuck off, Lucy belongs to me, and so does she." He said nodding toward the trembling woman near me. Anger wasn't something I was prone to, at my heart I had always been a loving person, I just liked people, women, men, children, it didn't matter, I loved people, I enjoyed helping them and I was a romantic at heart, I always had been.

I'd struggled for years knowing I had a mate out in the world somewhere and until I found them, I couldn't have a serious committed relationship with anyone. My desire for that, for my mate, a home, a family of my own to love and protect had left me making mistakes along the way, I fell in love easily, doted on the women and men I fell into relationships with and had...unfortunately, left a trail of broken hearts in my wake because I couldn't commit, could not promise or marry anyone because I had to find my mate.

It's not just one person, there could be more, but the dragon within me would tell me when I found them, Nurem had taught me that, the massive Lunar Dragon Queen, one of the founding Broodmothers of the Earthland Dragon population was my draconic mother, the dragon soul within me, what had created it, had come from her own immortal soul.

I'd had doubts, had wondered if I could make my dragon accept someone I picked, but it had never made a sound until I'd found Lucy, not about that anyway. It was both a relief, and...facing the Fire Dragonslayer now...a serious challenge. She'd been taken as a conquest by another slayer...that meant I had to break that, which meant defeating Natsu, dominating him to the point he surrendered his claim on her.

I knew he was strong, but my sister Emzadi was the Solar Dragon Slayer, she could melt holes in mountains and vaporize human beings, she was immensely powerful, and I could stand in her fire that would reduce another person to less than ash and not even get my clothes singed because my own magic was a flawless counter to any magic that was heat or explosion related. Knowing what I had to do, I let my magic flood me, I had three massive origins open, a massive amount of magic because I was a healer, I stood a good head taller than Natsu and had at least 70 or more pounds of muscle mass on him and I wasn't fighting for malicious reasons, I was fighting for my mate.

I teleported behind him and kicked the backs of his knees in, as he fell back, I caught his forehead and slammed him down into the ground with a snarl."I will give you one chance to renounce your claim on Lucy before I force you to"

He chuckled "hate to break your bubble but that isn't happening, she's mine." he roundhouse kicked me and I flew back into a bolder that was beside the pond.

"Lunar dragon: mist" I watched as the fog filled the area and stepped into it then I watched as he tried to find me. when he walked away from the pond I jumped out "Lunar dragon: roar!"

It caught him on the right shoulder as he charged forward and while he staggered under the blow and I saw it take the shoulder of his vest off and damage the skin and bone he kept coming, launching his own attack at me.

"fire dragon: crushing fang." he ignited one hand and charged toward me I dodged to the left but he flipped and caught me in my back then he grabbed my back

My body felt as though it was being ripped apart and I fell forward, magic surging to counter the damage done.

"You must be Luce's mate with as weak as you are"

I could feel him smirking, the dragon within me didn't like him talking about her that way. so sure she wasn't capable. when really she was, she had endured so much and was still trying, still fighting, she just needed someone to support her efforts, stand beside her and help her get back in control of her life.

I pushed myself up healing the wounds with newfound strength to defend the honor of the woman I meant to take as my mate. I cracked my neck and got back into stance

"Amazing how you claim her yet seem like you don't know her at all yourself." I smiled, I wasn't hurt, I hadn't even started tapping my magic yet, just getting a feel for how hard this slayer could really hit. Not bad...not my sister and sure as kell nothing like fighting Kaleb, but not a weak mage, that I knew, I'd knew better what I was dealing with.

"you should've stayed down. maybe I would let you walk away alive" he prepared both fists, fire licking around them and I suppressed a smile, fire did absolutely nothing to me, but he didn't know that yet.

"You sound so confident" I dogged both fists he swung at me and punched him in the jaw sending him to the ground. he got back up and I kicked him across the dirt again.

Lisanna seeing that I was holding my own and staring to get an edge tried to jump in front of us but Natsu threw her to the side

"Stay out of this bitch" he snapped at her and I had to pause mentally, stunned, even the dragon within me was amazed as this slayers mate hit the ground hard and cried out in pain, I heard a bone give, yet he didn't even glance at her, was totally unconcerned about what he'd done to his own mate, had I accidentally caused Lucy pain, and we weren't even mated yet, I'd have been near frantic to assure she was ok.

'They have been mated this long... he shouldn't be this cruel to his mate.' I dodged a wild punch he threw at me and caught him in the jaw

'so what' my dragon growled out at me. 'Lisana said he had been acting strange. closed off and stronger than before.' natsu managed a good sweep of my legs and I fell to the ground

'Focus whelp, thinking about that stuff in the battle will get you killed' my dragon yelled out at me and then it hit me.

Well literally natsu hit me. punched me in the bridge of my nose to be exact probably broke something to.

"Someone doesn't have their head in the game" Natsu taunted

'does he have a goat skull with a snake coming out of the eye socket. by his right hip bone should be about the size of my thumb. 'I asked myself quickly

'you act as if I have seen him naked!' my dragon mentality cursed as we dodged a fist what would have been my ear and roundhouse kicked Natsu. pinning him down I pulled his vest up and wouldn't you know it there the mark was. to the untrained eye it looked like a darker section of skin but to a holy knight of Bosco I knew exactly what it was. we dealt with this all the time back home

'he's possessed by a demon. he's still a fucking asshat for all that he did to Lucy beforehand but I think if we can cleanse him we can remove the claim on her.'

Natsu bucked underneath me and managed to flip us over punching me in the face again "I know you Boscan are all for one and one for all on the sex thing but I prefer girls."

Smirking I grabbed his thigh lightly "are you sure about that?" and continued trailing my hand to the area behind the knee and he shivered giving me enough room to buck up into him and flip him off of me. Gods I loved people from these prudish countries, a little flirting and they lost all focus, made fights a fuck ton easier, shit, my younger brother Vander could often down opponents with a hit or two just by getting them flustered and blushing. he tumbled forward and I stood up and put my foot on his chest bearing my weight down and adding the force of my magic.

"Lunar cleanse" the wind started whipping around us and above my head and glittering silver magic circle formed in conjunction with one beneath us. I swung my hands down towards natsu. and huge beam of intense light shined down on him and he screamed as the shadow was ripped from his body

 **Lucy**

I was swimming in a cool lake Aquarius was beside me "So you've finally done it huh? you have two guys fighting over you one wants to love you and the other wants to harm you have you decided who is who?"

I looked down to the bottom and saw the bioluminescent fish swimming underneath us. Above us laid the starry sky that reflected onto the top of the warm water it helped me relax so I could think, I was so confused, so angry, so frustrated but I felt it...from the moment he'd held me...I whispered "I know who is who."

She lifted my head up in an uncharacteristic way and looked me in the eyes

"Then what's the hold up? You think every man is going to throw themselves at your feet? Do you have eyes in that head of yours? He's tall dark, handsome, the whole package, and over there fighting for you. You finally have the chance at true happiness like my Scorpio and things like that only happen once in a lifetime Lucy!"

"But I'm pregnant with someone else's child" I felt the tears welling in my eyes "Who could want such a burden that isn't theirs! this child wasn't conceived out of love! she was conceived out of pure hate and spite and what would I do if she's born crazy and evil like the man who knocked me up? Gods…. I can barely afford to feed and protect myself let alone another person, I have nowhere to live...nowhere to go."

She splashed me in the face and I sputtered .

"Lucy this is exactly why the king allowed me to visit you even though you don't have my key. you're not a child anymore so grow up! The second that man had you in his arms he knew that you where his and he was yours child or no child. he is willing to put his life on the line for you and that baby. Willing to step up and take care of you and her, be there for you, LOVE you and the baby!" She cried in frustration and I ducked my head, looking up at her with a trembling lip and tears in my eyes. She maintained the glare I knew so well on me too, unfazed by my look.

"That baby isn't a burden it is a bundle of light blessed by the stars as you are and your mother was and her mother before her. Raise her with love and good guidance and how she was conceived won't matter, there is a good man out there who would stand by you, BE the father the baby needs and you fucking know it."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I rushed forward to hug her. she flinched at first than wrapped her arms around me.

"You have always been a strong girl Lucy. you have nakama and your spirits to back you up. you can do this, this baby will be loved and so will you, all you have to do is accept him."

"Thank you Aquarius for everything" my hug tightened on her

She flicked me on the forehead and I let go of her to rub it

"If you'd hurry up and find my key you'll have my help too! Now go get that man before I drown you" I rolled my eyes leave it to Aquarius to turn a kind moment into a threat

"Oh and Lucy" I looked up ather "Layla would be proud of how strong you have beens

 **an/** so aquarius has helped lucy get her head on straight. so no we she can move forward from big meanny to hot and sexy :)

this chapter was yet again Beta'd by Desna. thank you lots and lots for the many favorites and reviews i greatly appreciate it.


	9. How she escaped pt 1

**densa and hiro mashima own evereveryone except alan and others**

 **trigger warning:**

Includes discussion of rape, swearing and kidnapping probably something else I forgot to type. Please don't read if you can't handle these

 **No one Pov**

When Cristoff entered into the hutt he saw lucy encased in a bubble of water similar to juvia's waterlock. the bubble didn't seem to give off a harmful aura but a protective one. his hand reached out to touch the shell but it shot out a rune to shock him. pulling his hand back he frowned. "i don't intend to hurt her. i just need to move her before Natsu wakes" the water gently threw her at him in a wave and he caught his mate carefully, shifting her so she rested against his chest nicely.

The spirit king glared over at Aquarius from the viewing pool "You can let her go now"

"Just until she get back to Bickslow's house please i haven't held her like this since she was a baby" Aquarius said

"Fine but when they get there you better let go" he turned and left he shook his head at the mermaid his adoptive daughter wiggled her way into the most hardened of hearts

 **Cristoff Pov**

I took her back to my brother's house knowing that was most likely where Kaleb and the others would go. man did I owe him a case of spiced wine when we got back home.

"Took you long enough" Bix came out the house cautiously "i found the rest of the group outside, Kaleb explained everything. are we cool now is your rampage done now"

The bubble popped and i pulled lucy in and inhaled her strawberry scent, feeling all the tension melt out of me "Yes. did you know Natsu was possessed? Hell of a Demon too it knew about dragons and how the claiming system worked, It...it had claimed Lucy."

Bix frowned "He has been different lately but i assumed it was because of the fight between lisanna, lucy and him"

I growled, Laying Lucy down on the large black leather sectional in Bickslows living room and brushing her golden hair from her face before turning back to my brother and standing.

"I don't really give a shit about him, she's all I care about, that claim was on her before she was taken, it would have weakened her, made it harder for her to fight things and think for herself, she's had to live with it for a fucking year." I growled, I really should have hit Natsu harder...

"We have bigger issues" Kaleb walked into the room and i saw his nose looked crooked

Rubbing the back of my head I reached toward him and he stilled, quirking a brow but letting me set his nose straight "sorry Kaleb."

He shook his head "Like I said we have bigger issues" he held out his tablet lacrima on the screen there was a article from a local station in Seven. beside the article was Lucy's picture

 **House destroyed, owner blames slave**

 _In a small village boarding Fiore a fire broke out today. the fire was believed to be set by a slave named Nadia who was bought by the Thomas plantation. it is said that everything was destroyed in the fire set in the middle of the night. the fire was started in the servants quarter behind the house and quickly started to spread to the main house. the kind master Alan would like to see one of his favorite servants, Lucy Heartfila (see right for wanted pictures)if you have more information please contact crime stoppers at 555-555-5555._

I had to sit the lacrima down to stop myself from crushing his tablet, kind master my ass. We all jerked when a new voice joined the conversation unexpectedly.

"it wasn't Nadia, That sweet little girl wouldn't hurt a fly if it bit her on the nose

she was the reason i tried to escape, I started the fire" Lucy stood behind them arms wrapped around herself rubbing her own skin as if trying to warm up and looking terribly sheepish.

"Good evening you guys" then she looked at me with pained eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, can we talk about it later after I explain. I...I, this won't be easy I can't promise I won't lose it again... " She admitted and I felt my dragon rolling inside me, not at all pleased our mate was in distress again.

Kaleb smiled at her "I can help..I can create a mental link between us all, share your memories with us...do you trust me to do that? If you try to stop me it will hurt so it's important you relax and let me do it, it will spare you trying to find words to describe things there are no words for." He told her and Lucy sagged a little nodding.

I itched to go to her, to wrap my arms around her and comfort her, protect her, but I couldn't bear being rejected again so held my place but it wasn't easy.

I shuddered feeling the hatred and pain rolling off my mate we all moved to the couches where I was pleasantly surprised to have her slid down into my lap her eyes pleading with me, as if I would reject her advance, I was quick to wrap my arms around her and nuzzle into her neck, placing a soft kiss against her skin and smiling faintly when she sighed, pushing into my embrace, a small hand fisting in my hair. I felt Kalebs magic push over us and held her close against me as it began.

 **lucy-flashback**

My routine had settled into one of that of repetitive numbness. day in day out i cleaned, 'participated' in orgies and went to sleep on the cold hard ground. about 4 months ago someone new arrived. a small girl around 6 she had pale skin like snow and speckled freckles across her nose. she always kept her head ducked but if you could catch her looking she had the most beautiful pale grey eyes. her frizzy muddy brown hair that was to her mid back the wild curly bangs always escaped her bun atop her small head.

I remember the morning Nadia arrived. Master Alan had stormed into the room visually upset he dragged her into the room by her bun and threw her into the crowd "listen up, this is Nadia. her no good mother died in transit to me when the caravan was attacked by bandits she's covered in fleas so someone wash her. everyone else get to work there is a ball being held here tomorrow" everyone scattered away from the new girl since it was common knowledge if you help the new person your rations are cut in half. 'thats alright lately i haven't been feeling to well anyway' I thought.

i pulled the girl to me wiping the tears from her eyes "If you stay in my shadow I should be able to keep you safe. My name is Lucy"

Nadia held back the wimpers "Is it true what they said about my mommy?"

Sitting her down in the basin I nodded softly

"Most likely. I'm sorry sweetheart but don't worry I'll protect you" i scrubbed her body with the dawn then washed her lightly pulling her out dried her and put her in an oversized tshirt and some threadbare shorts that were the smallest ones I could find.

i went to go throw away the old dress and Nadia stopped me "Can't I keep it. it's the last thing mommy gave me before we got sold."

i shook my head at her "we aren't allowed to have our own clothes sweetie but I'll tell you what" i ripped the dress ignoring nadia's wince and braided it tightly into a belt then i tied it around her waist and bloused the shirt so she wouldn't trip over it's length "i know it's not a lot but at least you have something to remind yourself of her" i smiled and we headed on to do our chores

two weeks passed by and Nadia was quickly becoming something akin to a daughter to me. she always stuck close to my side during the day using her height and nimbleness to her advantage she always managed to avoid the idiots who were constantly terrorizing me. it was about mid day when i came to serve Master Alan his tea when i heard him and a associate talking.

Lord Chandler stroked his beard "how is the newest fruit you recently acquired. is it ripe?"

Alan grabbed the cup i fixed him "i think she is just ready to join us friday"

it took everything in my might not to slam the tray of tea down and pour the scalding hot tea over both of the men. I had managed to avoid Tim for the the last two weeks under the guise of helping Nadia. Master dismissed me and i headed to the kitchen 'i have to do it I have to escape today and I'm Taking Nadia with me.'

I sped through my chores that day and tried to distract myself with Nadia and making sure she was ok. the head stable master had attempted to lure her out of the main house yesterday morning and given what they were talking about...

"Lucy you haven't eaten in a couple of days did you want my bread today? you haven't stopped throwing up either so you have to be hungry" Nadia waved her hand in front of my eyes drawing my attention

I smiled at her kindness "Perhaps I'll have a little bite but only if you eat your fill"

Nadia nodded and nuzzled into my side and finished 3/4ths of the bread "Lucy can you tell me about your friends again"

i accepted the bread from her eating it slowly savoring the fact that i am actually eating without getting sick "Well i used to be apart of this awesome guild called Fairy tail, I had many friends while there but the most that stood solid in my heart was Levy, Erza, Gray and Mira. I also had 'older brothers' like Laxus, Gajeel, Cobra and Natsu and a younger sister named Wendy. You see their magic works differently. Because they are part Dragon thy can claim someone as kin which is a sibling. we all claim Master Markov as a Dad like figure but he got sick so he retired to Bosco "

Nadia smiled "your makeshift family sounds awesome Lucy. I wish i could have met them"

I hugged her close to me humming slightly "i bet they would love you to"

she whispered smiling since we were the only ones in the quarters "Do you want to see something cool i can do" i nodded figuring it be something like popping her finger in and out of place. the kid was very flexible and double jointed in a couple of places.

Nadia concentrated hard focusing on the magic cuff around my wrist she touched the metal "liquid" the bracelet morphed into liquid metal "solid" she tapped it and it changed back.

I sat there in shock but quickly shook myself out of it "you can change states of matter that is amazing"

she looked relieved that i didn't call her weird "i can also do this" focusing on her hand she whispered "equip" and a key popped out of nowhere "Mommy showed me before Dad sold us to the slavers in Pergrande she told me to never show anyone i can do it"

"she was a very wise woman Nadia, we can't tell some people our powers because there are bad guys who will use us for them" pulling her close "don't worry i promise to protect you"

after our conversation the slaves began to trickle into our area slowly and went to sleep. just until dark then I would make my move.

 **Lucy POV- Present Day**

I blinked several times, feeling sick and forcing the link to stop, gripping Cristoffs shirt, the flash back to the "Parties" had been brief but vivid, he knew now what I'd done, what I'd been, still his dark blue eyes were warm on mine, silver flecks like the stars of the sky made his eyes hypnotic to me, someone so in love with the night sky.

I had to know, if he was going to push me away I needed to know, I understood what we were, but I also knew that both of us could walk away from this, we'd be unhappy, but he could find someone else...someone better…

I wasn't sure at all how I could face everything, just the idea of him Aquarius had pushed into my head had made me feel better, like maybe my world hadn't plummeted straight to Hell, maybe I could be happy, but right now? It hinged on him, accepting a battered whore pregnant with a psychotic mans child, and more than that, one who meant to go back and save another child...I couldn't leave Nadia back there…

She would be another mouth to feed, another child that wasn't his, it added to the heavy burden I was and I knew it, and he was a good man, from a good family, successful and strong, handsome and young, he could have any woman out there, it wasn't his fault he'd been cursed with finding a mate like me.

"You...I can't…" I stammered, tears running down my face and he growled, not a threatening one at all, the sound was soothing as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my trembling lips. Cupping my face he brushed the tears away, kissing me again, resting his forehead against mine, his lips so close when he talked they brushed against mine.

"You're my mate...I admit, when I imagined wooing you it involved rose petals on silk sheets, spiced wine and chocolate, but if storming a slave owners property and rescuing a little girl is your idea of romance…" He shrugged, smiling at me "I'll run with it."

I pulled back enough to search those midnight eyes and found humor and warmth, smiling shakily I shook my head in amazement.

"You...I don't deserve you…" I whispered and he frowned.

"You didn't deserve what happened to you, but you are my mate, I'm yours Lucy Heartfillia, I belong with you and you with me, We very much deserve each other or you would not BE my mate. I will protect you...take care of you, OUR baby and...apparently...Nadia." His determined expression made my heart lift from the cold fear that had been gripping it, made hope come into me more than it had since I'd been taken and tentative, but eager, I pushed into him and kissed him.

It was the first time I had willingly kissed him, and I knew immediately it would be very far from the last, he had warm supple lips that softened under mine, moved and responded to me instantly making my whole body warm.

When I pulled back he growled but accepted it smiling at me with promises in those dark eyes that made butterflies go wild inside my belly.

"Are you ready to continue? I think seeing what you did, how you escaped and got separated from Nadia would help." Kaleb said and we both looked up at him, Cristoff pulling me into his arms again, tucking my head under his chin and I sighed, he was a big man, I very much liked the feel of him, bulging pectorals under my hands, hard corded muscle everywhere I touched. Easily at big as Laxus, maybe a little taller even, my Dragon Slayer...I loved the sound of that the moment it came into my head...MY Dragon Slayer.

I looked up at Kaleb from my spot cuddled into Cristoffs chest and nodded and the link flared back to life

 **an/** thank you Desna for helping edit this chapter and for the favs. yes this was a filler ...


	10. How she escaped pr 2

densa and hiro mashima own evereveryone except alan and others

trigger warning:

Includes discussion of rape, swearing and kidnapping probably something else I forgot to type. Please don't read if you can't handle these

 **lucy --flashback pov**

I sat up carefully then I shook Nadia she rubbed her eyes questioning me but I shook my hand putting my finger to my lip to warn her not to talk then I pointed at the door. she nodded and we stood up, carefully we crept towards the door I winced as she stepped on a crack looking around I saw that no one woke just shuffled a little on there mat. we made it to the door and I jiggled the lock but it wouldn't shift.

Nadia pushed me out of the way and stuck her hands on the lock in the quietest whisper she could manage she whispered "liquid" she pushed the door nob and the door drifted open then Nadia did the same to my cuffs.

once outside She did the same to my cuff. we lined up to the wall Nadia and I slid along the house in the shadows to avoid the guard who just happened to be coming around the corner. I waited until he slipped past us then I snuck up behind him jumped up on his back and snapped his neck to the left before he could respond. laying the body down softly I grabbed Nadia's hand and pulled her close.

when we finally made it to the brick. I threw her up to the ledge and she climbed on top hbk"hey stop right there" a light shined on us and the burly man started toward me.

looking at her, Nadia was the closest thing I knew to family in a long time. I knew what had to be done "run" I yelled at her as she shook her head tears sprouting as she shook her head. reaching as if her five year old body could lift me.

"run for me" I shouted louder "if you cover yourself in mud the dogs shouldn't be able to track you. The next town over is a safe town they help slaves all the time. find the drinking gourds handle and follow it south and moss grows on the north side of the tree"

with tears in her eyes she pushed herself over the side

Tim came and grabbed me by the hair dragging me back to the servant house he yelled out the door "catch that girl and bring her to me in the house. I'll be in the basement"

my whole body flinched 'not the basement' that was where he terrorizes the slaves my whole body went slack in an attempt to make myself heavier. when we got to the door he jerked it opened and threw me down the stairs. I caught my body with my hand which turned out to be the worse off decision. my shoulder popped out of place.

"that sounded like it hurt maybe I should help." he lifted me up by the arm that dislocated and threw me against the wall. the he dragged me up the wall by my thoatthoat he jerked my left hand into a cuff chained to a vertical pipe and then repeated the same thing to the opposite side. "I bet I know something you don't" he said in a sing song voice"

deciding I was going to die anyway I threw caution to the wind "what that you're a jackass with a dick so small that you cant feel pussy if you were in one so you abuse people to get of-"

he stormed over to me and punched me dead center of my cheekbone causing my head to snap sideways and blood to spew out of my mouth "no you idiot, have you not noticed something different with your body. Maybe I should show you"

'what does he mean different, the only thing different is that I can't keep anything down'. he walked over to me. automatically I squirmed back trying to get as far back as I could from his cold grasp. he took my threadbare shirt and seized it into his hands. ripping it down the middle he drifted his hand slowly up my ribs till he reached the underside of my breast causing me to shudder

"your mom sure didn't teach you a lot about your body did she" he smirked twisting my nipples hard causing me to scream "oh right she died of magic deficiency... or did she"

"you son of bitch what you are insinuating better not be true!" he smirked dragging a chest to stand beside her

"you'll never know now will you, though I do remember how delicious she tasted... lets get back to my original statement I know something you don't now have you figured it out?" he paused for dramatic effect "the sensitivity to touch. getting sick on almost everything you eat. the tiredness."

I frowned as he pulled everything he chose to ignore "no that's not true"

he smirked putting his hand on my belly rubbing it in a circle. "and given my calculations about it you conceived on the last time we had sex so that means that little one is mine. now it depends on what master says buuut I think that the baby would make a great butler"

I felt a cold shiver snake through my body "over my dead body"

Tim laughed darkly snapping a ridding crop that he pulled out of the chest into his hand "that can-"

the door slammed open "where is she, you stupid slut! you killed one of my best bodyguards, how dare you ill kill you!"

"master I was currently informing Lucy of her current condition" he said bowing to Alan

Alan smirked "I just got a better idea I'll just let you starve here... in the dark. come Tim let us retire."

he walked up the stairs Tim following his master then he looked over his shoulder and winked then turned off the light he was about to close the door when a guard interrupted him. "sir we found the girl"

Tim nodded "good master wants her in his office"

my body jerked up as I stared at the door in horror 'no Nadia!' pulling on my dislocated shoulder i focused on trying to pull my hand through the tightly strapped cuff 'if only I could...' I twisted my hand slight and biting my lip to hold in the scream I knew I'd emit I pressed my hand hard on the wall until I heard the bone snap out of place. sucking in a deep breath I took couple more breaths before I moved my right hand to the left to unsnap it. when I fell to my hands I let out a cry and made my way to the stairs. I slowly pushed open the door.

'I must be losing my mind' I opens the door to the main house and made my way through the secret entrance to Masters office. there I saw Nadia standing in front of Alan and Tim "now Nadia I am going to ask you nicely. why did you try to run" she kept quietly shaking slightly in terror.

I scratched on the wall lightly trying to draw her attention. sadly Tim snapped his head up looking around seeing nothing in the vicinity he sighed "I must remember to call the exterminator tomorrow. the head nurse did say she saw a mouse"

'how can I contact her in a way that only she will know and how do I help her ' I sat down and observed the scene in front me 'if she tells them its my idea they'll let her be and they'll come after me. so if I escape tonight's she'll be safe but if I leave her that lord Chandler will want to have her still...' I looked again both males who had there back to me. right before I was kidnapped Capricorn had taught me something new it would drain. what magic I do have but it could protect her.

'lets hope this works' focusing as hard as I could I gathered my magic into balls like I was meditating I started shaping them into letter formations 'tell them I did it' her eyes got wide 'nod if you understand' she nodded I almost let the air I had been holding in. weakly I stood and made my way toward the secret exit that led outside

"now I am going to ask you one more time, Why did you try to run?" Alan leaned until he was in Nadia's face and Nadia whimpered

"Lucy made me do it" she cried out covering her eyes she hid her face from the men "she told me if I didn't she'd come back and hurt me"

"is that so Tim perhaps on the morning time you should pay her a visit for now, reward little Nadia for her honesty with a cookie from the kitchen"

once I heard she was in the clear I snuck to the door that led outside. 'now how to make sure tomorrow doesn't happen' not worrying about the guards since it was a shift change I looked around until I spotted a pile of logs close to the back of the slave hut 'far away that it will give those bitches a chance to escape but close enough that it should take down a couple off rooms of the main house including the ballroom' I made my way to the pile of logs. then I gathered some sticks and rubbed them.

I saw the flame come to life and ran to the forest watching the flame engulf the slave house and praying that Nadia would be ok

Cristoff POV- modern time

"I don't know if I can live comfortably knowing those men are breathing..." I growled hugging Lucy to me. she tensed a little so I started to lighten my hold, I couldn't help my instincts, everything in me wanted to eliminate threats to my mate, and those men, were threats but at the same time I didn't want her feeling uncomfortable...

she shook her head and snuggled into me "please don't stop. you just startled me, I was still focusing on the memory"

When she pressed into me more I closed my eyes on the wave of pleasure her little response gave me, once I'd gotten a couple of good nuzzles into her hair I looked up from the soothing actions to my brother with unbridled ferocity in my eyes and he acknowledged it.

 _I know Cris...we won't let this go, I already have Thane calling in somemages including Vander and Presca, I won't sit by any better than you knowing those men are still among the living. Kalebs dark words in my head held the firm note of determined promise that allowed me to smile faintly and return my attention to soothing my still trembling mate. I was more than a little pleased that she was finally responding to me instead of pushing me away_.

Kaleb put his hands on his temples "So we know Nadia didn't do it but this article is a month old we know Alan knows that you're in Fiore because the man who tried to attack you was tracking you on Alans orders and had your keys. Since he failed to bring you back Alan is most likely attempting to talk Princess Hisui into handing you over since he has claimed you as property."

Lucy winced, disgusted, ashamed and so many feelings conflicting and vying for dominance inside her she pushed in harder against me, her arms sliding around me, hands gripping gripping my shirt all without her even realizing it. I didn't object, just stroked her hair and held her.

She finally drew a breath, drinking in the calm presence of the man holding her, amazed by how her thoughts were clearing, her body was relaxing, the coldness that had been gripping her very soul since she was taken easing in his warm arms.

"I know slaves don't count as humans in Seven. that was one of many reasons why My father stopped doing business with Alan. but how do I escape his claim" she shifted a little in my lap and my hand strayed, I couldn't stop myself and started to rub her bump remaining silent. I felt the life inside of her better than anyone, my magic told me every detail about MY daughter. Maybe I hadn't sired her, but this little girl would only ever know me as her father, I would teach her to ride her first pony, hold her first sword, I would buy her pretty clothes and see her grow strong and confident, with the best schools and not a day would go by that she didn't know she was loved.

My silent promises to the child within my mate, and I would keep them, the dragon within me backing every one with warm approval.

Lucy herself I would win however I had to, whatever she needed of me she would have, and she would never worry about being alone, about money or food or what the future held for her, I would be right by her side, and I would love her, I was already falling, a mixture of Dragon magic, the mating bond already forming and my own deep rooted lifelong desire for my mate, to find the person meant for me that my mother Nurem had promised me so long ago.

I just had to be patient, I had to help her to heal, to recover from all she had been through, and keep reminding myself, it hadn't been but a couple of days that she even knew I existed at this point, I had no right to expect much in that short amount of time.

Kaleb though wasn't waiting for her to fully calm down, he was a leader for a reason, he knew when pushing forward had to be done even if it hurt and he wasn't afraid to be the one doing the pushing.

"You could become a member of white sea it would grant you immunity and make you a citizen plus boarding is included for new members until they can get settled" Kaleb suggested knowing full and well what I was already was thinking and I narrowed my eyes at him.

 _Options little brother, she needs them, she doesn't need to feel trapped after being a slave for a year. Kaleb pointed out and I had to relent, he was right._

"That's a good suggestion but how can I leave when I just came home?" she looked unsure "I just have only saw my family how can I leave them already?" Her sadness had my arms tightening around her.

Kaleb frowned "Lucy think about it you don't just have yourself to protect anymore you have the baby and if you come to White Sea we can help you get Nadia to"

She was about to tell him no when I voice brought her attention to me, deciding there was no point in keeping quiet.

"Lucy we could Promise. that would give you citizenship in Bosco where you'll be protected by White Sea and by the government as my mate. As a Dragon Slayers mate you'd have special protection in Bosco you won't get here in Fiore. we could live in Bosco temporarily and when all this done we can discuss Fiore as a option. Though. I won't lie, once dad finds out he is going to be a grandpa he won't want you to leave"

Lucy POV

I met those deep dark blue eyes and felt...home in them...his eyes like the night sky, he was big, muscular, and he presence soothed me like nothing I'd ever experienced before. Mate...I was his mate, as a Dragon Slayer that meant, he would care for me, be loyal to me...but I still felt so...filthy...so much like I didn't deserve any of what was laid in front of me within those midnight eyes of his.

He looked at me so hopefully and I felt myself start to deny him too when suddenly I felt a flutter in my stomach followed by a swift kick.

Cristoff smirked, I realized then his hand was resting on my belly over the baby bump there, I hadn't even noticed, it felt so right having him touching me...he won sighing I rubbed my belly with his fingers lacing through mine "you two are ganging up on me already huh?" he leaned forward, forehead against mine.

"Daddys little girl." He purred and I felt a thrill run through me at those soft words. He meant it...when he said he accepted the baby...when he said he'd accept Nadia too...and the realization finally hit me, this handsome man holding me, who had fought for me, endured nothing but my endless rejection...would do anything to make things work between us...he was already deeply devoted to me...

 **an/** i see all the comments on how my writing has improved and while id love to say it has its mostly thanks to desna who has been helping me by editing them and helping keep me straight on the facts. seriously she is amazing i send her basically hamburger meant and she makes a double whopper no mustard with lettuce pickles and tomatoes... and i skipped dinner so ignore the food reference. as always thank you for favs comments and downloads you guys are awesome


	11. Under the Boscan moon

**densa and hiro mashima own everyone except alan and others**

 **trigger warning:**

Includes discussion of rape, swearing and kidnapping probably something else I forgot to type. Please don't read if you can't handle these

 **Mixed POV-**

One month it had been since we had come to Bosco and Lucy had learned a lot since she arrived. one being that Bosco respected promised couples. in Fiore it didn't matter if you were in a relationship people still knowingly cheated. in Bosco a man approached me while Cristoff and I were walking into Pelerno... needless to say Cristoff immediately explained that we were promised and walked me to the nearest jewelry store. What an amazing moment that was, picking out rings...and he'd kissed me...Gods had he kissed me.

All the times I had been beaten, forced to have sex, raped over and over again, drugged so I was compliant, I thought my libido was just gone, abused right out of me, I'd never feel anything for a mans touch, for anything related to physical intimacy but I'd learned over the last month I was wrong.

Cristoff never forced anything, he respected my space, he was attentive, observant, Emzadi said he had empathic abilities and well...it showed. My big handsome mate to be hovered near the line with me, always there to get a little closer, hold me, hug me, never withholding any contact I sought and wonderfully good about knowing when I wanted more, when to give me space and...when I was ready to handle a little more.

We slept in the same room, in the same bed most nights when he wasn't away on a job, and my Boscan was sharp about how to tempt me. He'd wait until I was in the room to pull off his shirt, always "forgot" to take clothes into the bathroom with him when he showered, emerging with a towel around those trim hips...and Cristoff was built...a black haired Adonis of a man, the way his glossy black hair would fall wet over those broad shoulders, release drops of water to run over deeply tanned skin that was stretched over well developed and deeply cut muscle...Gods, I had never thought of myself as a woman who would lust after a mans body, or have a preference for any specific part, but when he'd walk by, the towel barely holding on, open to where he held it at his hip and I watched those large thigh muscles move, the side of his ass so well cut when he walked it just was...it sent shivers through me and I was sure my mouth had fallen open a few times, I'd look up and he'd have this knowing smirk on that handsome face and...yeah...my libido was healthier by the day in his presence.

It was the kiss though...when he slid that ring onto my finger that meant I was his and I had put the one on him that meant he was mine...he had held my hands, kissed my ring then pulled my hands to his chest and stepped into me, bending and I had eagerly tipped my head back to accept the kiss I knew was coming and it had been...wonderful.

My Dragonslayer could kiss...his lips had slid over mine and teased me drawn me in, the closeness, the warmth, the way his body felt, he had released my hands and slid his arms around me and I had no idea when my hands had slid up that broad chest but I remembered how hard the muscle was, how soft his shirt was, how I'd felt a thrill when I'd left his shirt and my hands met smooth skin to slid up and finally bury in the heavy black silken locks of his hair.

I could taste the sweet mint that was such a part of him, the crisp and refreshing masculine scent laced through that mint scent and taste he had. I needed more, I burned for it, ached with this terrible emptiness and suddenly I realized...Cristoff was there to fill that. He wanted all of the burden I was because he just didn't see me as a burden, to him...I was a dream come true. I had never been that for anyone before and it amazed me, made me happy...made me feel special in a good way for once.

The second thing I learned was that Bosco REALLY loved pregnant women. since Lucy wasn't allowed to go on missions due to Alan still being on the hunt for her amongst other things, Lucy got a job at the guild as a waitress/bartender. while delivering food peoples hands tended to wander to her stomach. They always asked, always were so bright and happy and spoke of good luck and blessings and always had bright congratulations for her. It turned her trepidation, her dread about her pregnancy into more positive feelings. That and Cristoff being completely adorable about talking to the baby, placing soft warm kisses to her belly that had so much more than just her emotions stirring.

and last and really just as wonderful as the rest, that the paradesh family was the family she never had. Cris had insisted that when she wasn't at the guild and he was on missions that she stay at the family estate with his father. of course the Ambassador enjoyed her company and many days they spent talking about books or Bosco and its culture and if she had any questions he would answer. He told her stories that had her laughing until she cried about Cristoff and his siblings and all the trouble they got into growing up.

Faron and Kaleb she could go to with concerns about Nadia and they would quickly calm her. telling how about how the rescue plan was being sorted out and how they would strike soon. they were just waiting on the right moment, Kaleb had reported on Nadia, kept her informed.

Zen loved to talk about her spirits with her. since she was officially healthy enough to use her keys now. whenever he went out on missions her always looked out for more keys for her

Vander would help her get into mischief. like one time they had void traveled to Kaleb's office (who was in the middle of a meeting with another guild master) just to throw a balloon full of glue and glitter at the busy man. Then Vander took her out to one of his favorite little spots not too far from the guild for these amazing spiced noodles served in a waxed paper cone they ate with chopsticks. Vander she had found was optimistic, upbeat and absolutely nothing seemed to bring him down, Bickslow said he had a bright shining soul that was almost blinding, and Lucy didn't doubt it.

Xally and Emazdi were the over protective 'big' sisters and confidants. whenever she need someone to talk to she went to the lovely women and they had their ears open. one particular night when Cristoff's mission had lasted two days too long. Lucy's nasty nightmares had came back in full swing and she was crying so she had started to hyperventilate. the women came in to the room and cuddled her in between them. not saying a word they just rubbed her back and side as she sobbed out her worries and woes. Emazdi's warmth finally led her to sleep that night. they were also her shopping buddies since she was now a healthy weight for 5 months

which led to today's shopping extravaganza

 **Lucy's Pov**

"thank you, you guys this is exactly what I needed. it's our one month anniversary and I have nothing to wear" we walked into the huge department store we passed by a mannequin and I stared at the crop top and short skirt. something I would have wore before I gained so much "Mavis I feel like a whale sometimes"

Emi bumped my shoulder hooked her elbow through mine Xally doing the same pulling me a different way "you are not fat you are carrying a perfectly healthy baby"

Xally nodded "come on Lucy Bosco is all about a happy mommy nobody here cares a bit about the weight gained, people LOVE round healthy pregnant women, they are the greatest blessing of our country!" She declared repeating something Lucy had heard a lot lately. she paused as we reached our destination "now remember maxi dress and peasant shirts cup you belly and make you look adorable."

The girls began to dig in and I found a off the shoulder mint green dress with flowers printed on the bottom which stopped at my knees. the top cupped my chest and flowed out at my upper waist.

Xally found a navy blue dress with off white crocheted shoulders and the back design was shaped like a butterfly

Emazdi was supposed to pick between the two but ended up finding a striped spaghetti strapped shirt that had a baby cartoon peeking through the stripes like they were blinds

"you have no choice I'm buying this one for you its made of stretchy material so you can wear it for the rest of the pregnancy and I found the cutest jeans to go with it as for the dresses they are both cute throw them into the basket."

I shook my head at Her and giggled "I guess it makes sense since I have no clothes that fit me well anymore. are you sure your brother doesn't mind me spending my check on clothes I should contribute to some bills." I really did feel bad about it. Cristoff had a spacious Apartment he kept in Pelerno, owned a house in White Sea by the guilds main headquarters, and so far I had been living at his apartment with him while he was home and when he was on jobs I was at the estate, I hadn't spent anything on food, rent, anything but the odd meals I'd buy at the guild or while out with either Emi and Xally or Vander or, like now, she was buying clothes or nice soaps and bath salts and such, she felt like she should be contributing...

Xally held up another shirt that said 'future princess'

"You shouldn't worry about things like that Lucy, Cristoff is your mate and he's been a high ranked S-class mage for a few years now as well as a knight, both things pay really well and since he took modeling jobs for Elluris the man hasn't even had to pay for clothes in several years so, your mate? He can afford to spoil you and you should LET him. You know, if he had his way you wouldn't be paying for any of this either. Oh! while we are here you need to get some new bras didn't you say yours were getting uncomfortable?"

I nodded "this is my last bra and its on its last hook." I fiddled with a baby doll that had a swirly lace bra and thong underneath I blushed fingering the silky material, it would look so good on me...and Cristoff would probably like seeing me in it...and I had been thinking more and more it was time...I wasn't sure how long I could handle this empty ache inside of me...I wanted to be his...the idea of tempting him, teasing him, seeing those dark blue eyes fill with desire for me...

"did I tell you guys... I think I'm ready to mate with Cris. he's letting me take it at my own pace. He's been so patient...when we kissed as he slid on the promise ring I felt like my heart stopped. I knew then...I want this...I want him...it's been so hard not to just...jump him since I realized that." I admitted.

Xally and Emi exchanged smug smiles.

"that's great Lucy. I'm glad you're ready and tomorrow is a full moon" Xally hugged me tight

"I know I can't wait for our first full moon together" I felt a giddiness in me that made me want to jump and click my heels together

"I know you don't remember this but um Vander sent me this video... well he sent it to everyone of you whooping Kaleb's ass on the ride over here" Emi handed me her com lacrima and watched the video

oh right on the way over to Bosco it was a full moon which meant that Cristoff was locked in his room which was normal. what wasn't normal was that I was there though I don't remember much just this intense need to find Cristoff and to ride him into the ground.

The video showed me standing in front of Kaleb in my Leo star dress "let me through"

Kaleb held his hands up "I don't want to use my powers Lucy" I didn't even pause as I launched myself at him with my with my regulus punch. Kaleb officially caught off guard since he didn't hear my thoughts coming fell to the ground he rolled to his knees and pushed up grabbing my arm when I moved toward Cris's door "Vander stop recording and help me already damn it we need to magic cuff her and put her into a room with runes on it. I have no clue how she escaped in the first place."

"did I really knock Kaleb on his butt" I stood shocked as the video ended "I owe him though goodness knows I was ready then to mate"

"I couldn't believe it either" Xally giggled she looked at some gladiator style sandals that were flat but offered support "these will go great with the navy blue dress you can wear that and these earing" she held up some feather dangling

I smiled and threw them in the basket when I saw Emi come back around the corner with one of those maternity pillows that basically wrap around the body and through the legs "remember how you were complaining about your back yesterday and how you couldn't get comfortable until Cristoff came home and cuddled you to sleep. this is supposedly to help support both your back and tummy while aligning your spine and before you can complain about the price it's already paid for"

I snatched the receipt from her hand "this says this cost 11,221.88 jewels Emi there's no way I can repay you for this one"

Xally waved her hand at her "don't worry about it Lucy we are both high ranked mages and we split the bill in half. we were going to buy it next week but it seems like you needed it sooner"

I felt the tears in my eyes form and I started bawling "awe you guys you are to good to me"

A man that happened to be passing by looked over at me like I was crazy and suddenly I wasn't crying anymore but I sure wanted to rip his eyeballs out "what never seen a pregnant woman happy!" I snapped at him then turned back to my party "come on you guys lets go I have enough clothes to cloth a army and my feet are starting to hurt."

Emi laughed and we made our way to checkout but before we made there something caught my eye on the jewelry counter. I inspected the item closer the braided rope was lone enough to be a chain there that was threaded through to washes one was bigger than the other. the salesman saw me ogling it "you sure have an eye fo

necklaces huh? the small one would have you and your promised name on it the bigger you children"

I smiled at the older gentlemen "how much"

he stroked his long beard "I've been trying to get rid of it for a while... 2000 jewel and you have a deal" I smiled to myself as I paid for it 'this is the perfect gift for Cristoff'

 **Cristoff Pov**

I fiddled with the box in my pocket. I couldn't wait to show it to Lucy when she got here... 15 minutes late. 'Emazdi and Xally had better had have a good excuse' a car pulled up and the three giggling girls jumped out of the car "you should have seen the look on the small girl's face when we did it you guys and Kaleb looked like he was going to kill us." Lucy smirked evilly "serves him right trying to steal my cookies"

I raised a eyebrow "what were you guys up to today"

Emazdi patted my shoulder "wouldn't you like to know" she pushed Lucy into my arms and I finally took in the dress Lucy had on.

"You look beautiful today how's our little one?" I asked, boldly sliding my hand over the swell of the baby. Lately the lines that were the limits of how I could touch my mate had gotten thinner, blurry in places, I could take more liberties and, Lucy was even touching me, sliding into my arms, she'd even trailed her hand down my back before I'd left for this last job and her fingers had gone below my belt right over my ass, I'd had to fight not to grab her.

Lucy blushed and hid her face into my shirt, making me smile, I gave my sisters a grateful nod and the solar slayer and water mages disappeared back into the car speeding off. "I'm starved" Lucy told me, voice muffled in my shirt.

I couldn't help but smile and pulled her into the restaurant the man raised a eyebrow at us but I just shook it off "reservations for Paradesh" he nodded led us to the elevators

"you rented us a hotel room that's awful assuming isn't it Mr. paradesh" she tried to be serious but you could see the laughter in her eyes.

"this key isn't for a hotel room, it's for a surprise up top" we stepped onto the elevator and I pulled her into me to dance to the cheesy jazz music until we reached the top

when we stepped onto the roof of the hotel Lucy gasped lightly at the scene before her. in the background the jazz band was playing a light tune. Above was nothing but the night sky along with the corded drop lights that were scattered everywhere. if you looked over the edge of the skyscraper you could see the busy lights of Perleno dancing with life

Lucy was wiping away tears "thank Mavis I finally invested in smudge proof makeup between you and your sisters my hormones are everywhere. This is... beautiful Cristoff, I can't wait to try the food"

"I know you can't drink right now so I got you sparkling grape juice it's as close to wine as we can get" I couldn't help but smirk as she looked up at me with the those big pouty lips... big tempting pouty lips "madam" I pulled out her seat

the waitress smiled at us as she came out of the kitchen placing two bowls in front of us "today's appetizer will be mixed greens with artisanal goat cheese, dried apricots, and a plum vinaigrette. your entree will be roasted chicken with rosemary and garlic turnips and heirloom tomatoes. it's kept on a hot plate until you are ready so enjoy."

with that she walked away leaving us with the music and the night sky and each other.

"so you've been gone for a couple of days how was your mission." she tucked her bang behind hear ear

"it went great and unfortunately I cant tell you any of it without ruining your two part surprise" I reached out and grabbed her hand

" I can give you one now if you'd like the other will have to wait till we go to dad's tomorrow" she nodded so I reached into my pocket and pulled out a box and watched as she opened it then set on the table and her eyes starting to pour out tears

"H...how did you ever find her?!" she stared at the Aquarius key in the box for a few moments, running a shaking finger over the key then looking at me with watery eyes before she got up, sat in my lap and started kiss me harder than she had ever kissed me, touched me or anything ever. It was dizzying, my dragon surging up inside of me eagerly, the familiar need for her rising. I'd gotten accustomed to the pain of it, the very real burning pain all through my being at denying my soul deep need to claim my mate, I'd hed it carefully back, Lucy had needed time.

Time to get healthy, to put on weight again, to find her own feelings, come to terms with some things and...to be able to feel her side of the mating pull. I knew it was happening, I did little things to spur it along, undressing in front of her, being me really, I wasn't raised with her level of modesty, I was perfectly comfortable being naked around her, she was my mate, my body was hers to touch, ogle, whatever pleased her, pleased me, and I knew she liked my body, more and more her arousal had gotten stronger and deeper until before I'd left on this last job I'd come into our room after my morning work out, fresh from the steam room heading to take a shower and my tank top had stuck to my sweaty skin so I'd had to work a bit to get the skin tight compression shirt off and I'd heard a little growl of desire from her where she sat watching me from the bed.

I'd frozen, head snapping around and likely my eyes changing color with my instant excitement at that sound, my body responding without hesitation to my mate asserting her desire...she was staring at me, eyes locked on my body, roving over me heatedly and I'd tossed the shirt to the hamper, untied my jogging shorts and let them fall to the floor then reached up to unbind my hair and let it fall around my shoulders, I knew she loved my long hair, she played with it often the hitch in her breathing made me smile, but she didn't move, so I turned and went to get my shower, leaving the door open, if she was brave enough to follow me in, I'd give her plenty to enjoy as a reward. She hadn't, but I knew then we were close. Close to becoming fully mated, to me claiming her, and...in the process, pushing my magic into the child within her...I had poured through books, talked to all of the other dragon slayers, not a soul knew what would happen if a mate was claimed while pregnant with someone elses child.

I was concerned it would be dangerous, that my magic would see the child as a rivals and eliminate her and I had already long since claimed the baby as my kin, my dragon had even pushed for that to happen, so I felt strongly she'd be safe, I just didn't know what the Dragonslaying magic, which was incredibly intense and more so coming from a mage as strong as I was, I didn't know what it would do...how it would affect OUR baby.

From what I knew of how surrogates worked, how when two male dragons bred a female their genetics over=rode the females contribution so the baby became the genetic product of the mated pair. The pair would both have sex with the female, and alot of it, for a couple of weeks while she was fertile, and the baby was born with the dna of the mated pair.

Since Lucys contribution was already there, I was actually hoping the mating would do what a surrogacy did, the dragonslayer magic overriding the rival males genetic contribution in the unborn child and giving the baby MY DNA, my magic combined with Lucys...That was my theory, Freed and Gajeel both seemed to agree with the idea, so did Kaleb, so...I was going to trust my magic...When Lucy finally chose to have me...

 **An/** / whew i have abosolutely no clue where that came from but once it came it poured and let me tell you it continued into halfway of the next chapter... i was going to rescue Nadia this one but Cristoff and lucy need a little happy time don't you think? thank you always Desna sensei for your guidance on this chapter

 **ps: did you know Nadia was originally a teenage boy when i started who was A sacrifice...**


	12. Pleasure in the Grass Sea

**densa and hiro mashima own everyone except alan and others**

 **bewarned lemon a head you shouldn't be reading this if you're a minor its rated M for a reason and for those squeamish it starts a couple of of paragraphs after the pov switch. just read the last sentence for the next chapter**

 **Lucy pov**

He did it he found Aquarius. he found my second mother, the one who was there whenever I needed her even if I played it off. The same spirit who Sacrificed her freedom so that my friends and I could live.

Sure that same spirit always tried to drown me and yell at me to get a boyfriend but she loved me all the same... as long as I didn't interrupt her days with Scorpio

I pressed myself back into him as much as my belly would allow and I pressed my lips to his filling the lip lock with all the need I had been feeling over the last month.

"Ok... you were starved" he said as we finally separated breathing hard "maybe I should go on more trips" he chuckled and I gave him a dark look.

We signaled for the next part of the meal and I found myself glaring at him

"Don't even think about it your daughter has been refusing to sleep without you home to give me dragon cuddles." it was true the only way I slept was if Cristoff was laying with his chest pressed against my back and his arm draped over my side to rub on my stomach. I was sure it was because the baby needed him...as much as I did.

"oh that and Emazdi and Xally have practically moved into our room at your dad's house"

My lunar dragons laugh filled my ears and we finished our chicken then he grabbed me by the hand and started to lightly guide me around the floor I laid my head on his heart "Cris I have a gift for you to" I looked up at him and reached into my own pocket "I know it's not much. and I didn't have time to wrap it"

I stepped to the side and handed him the necklace I bought earlier. Cristoff lifted the lid and a smile reached his ears

"its perfect" he studied the washers then, smiling at me, put it on, it looked as good as I'd hoped it would against that tanned skin of his.

"You already have our names and Nadia's name engraved. still haven't thought of a name for the baby huh?" I shook my head.

I remembered the other item I bought today but first I really wanted to make my contract with Aquarius.

"Cris…" I paused to draw a breath, wanting to steady my nerves and be sure my voice didn't crack. " I'm ready to mate with you. I mean I want to make my contract with Aquarius soon but I want to do that summoning her from the Grass Sea, but I really want to be yours"

He hugged me close tensing slightly "Don't tease me Lucy my heart can't take more, I can't even tell you how much I want you."

So leaning up on my tippy toes I pulled him down to me and kissed him as hard as I could. I tried to pour in my emotion over the last month. from all the sorrow and loneliness from missing him when he was away on missions to the joy when he returned and Lucy junior would attempt to kick her way through my stomach to see him seeming as eager or sometimes more so to get to the man who would be the only father she'd ever know. Even the frustration I was sure he could smell by now.

"Cris I'm not picking on you this last month I have felt the best I have felt in a long time. You, your family, and your guild have been nothing but supportive. you guys have built me up and allowed me to become a better woman. every time I think I cant fall for you more I see something like last week where you got stuck inside the crib trying to put it together"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "how did you even see that I had the door closed"

"Vander installed the baby monitor earlier that day" she giggled at his sudden embarrassment "point being my sexy Pradesh, is that I love you from the bottom of my heart and I'm not going to reject you like I did last time. "

He growled playfully "well maybe we should go get your second gift early hmm"

She made his heart speed up when smirked back "maybe we should" he put money on the table and left a hefty tip then I felt my world shift from the restaurant to the Pradesh estate raising a eyebrow at him he waited until we got to the door and he wrapped his tie around my eyes.

"You'll see I can't ruin the surprise though now can I?" he whispered into my ear and I was led into what I assumed was the living room

"Lucy!" I heard a familiar little voice and I felt the tears well up in my eyes again for the umpteenth time

I jerked off the tie and fell to my knees bringing Nadia to me. she was freshly cleaned with a clean adorable outfit that said 'my aunt gave me sugar' and Xally had on a matching shirt that said "I'm the aunt' "damn these hormones.

"Nadia are you ok. did they hurt you! how did you get here?" I stammered out

Nadia hugged me back "I almost didn't believe them when they said that they knew you but they had a picture of you and that man Cristoff. are these people good people? They've been...really nice..."

I nodded holding her close trying my best to slow my tears.

"They are great people baby" then I glared at the rest of the group "Mavis why didn't you tell me you rescued her I wanted to come"

Kaleb looked at me seriously I almost laughed at the permanent marker mustache on his lip...Gods who had gotten him...there were too many suspects…

"It wasn't possible, there are too many bounties out, too many people trying to watch you, get to you, we had to keep you completely separated from what we were doing to recover Nadia for her safety as much as yours and to assure the mission remained the surprise attack it had to be." Kaleb said.

Arman leaned forward from the leather lazy boy his expression soft but serious.

"Now Nadia do you still think of Lucy as your second momma? " Nadia nodded "this is a paper called an adoption form if she and Cristoff sign it they will be your parents and I'll become your grandpa is that ok?" He asked.

I watched amazed at Arman, he was giving her a choice then again given how some of his children had come to him...

"Can Lucy really be my momma?" she looked at me with tears in her eyes and I reflected her look holding back the tears for the umpteenth time 'really I've turned into a cry baby lately' it really had become the scratched record playing in my head

"It's completely up to you sweetheart I would love to be your mom and I'm pretty sure Cristoff would love to be your Daddy." I said looking over my shoulder to the man who was standing behind me.

He smiled and that smile just warmed me through my whole being.

"I would be honored to be your Daddy Nadia." He said softly, giving the wide eyed child a warm look.

Nadias eyes widened more on him, watery and full of clearly tightly restrained hope, the child had already been through so much, and I knew she'd never known her father, he'd died trying to protect her mother when she was still pregnant with her. Cristoff had been there, had been the one to gather Nadia in his arms and get her out of Alans clutches, Nadia already knew how he was, already had felt her fear and misery ease when she was cuddled in the big mans arms.

"plus you get the added duty of big sister too, Lucy is having a baby." Cristoff added as I stood and leaned back into him, sighing as his arms slid around me.

she looked down "I don't know how to write my name"

Arman picked her up and settled her into his lap "I guess papa will have to change that won't he" put the pen into her hand and grabbed a book to write on "now I'll guide you for now but next week we'll get you started in schooling ready" he paused letting her grip she nodded at him "N-a-d-I-a that's how you spell your name"

She brought the paper to me and Cristoff and I signed it and handed it back to her, she smiled at the signatures and then up at her new parents with a watery grin before taking it back to Arman. "there we go we are officially family now my sweet." Arman told her with a smile and she grinned more, turning back to come to me and Cristoff again. I looked at Kaleb "what did you mean earlier by the way"

Kaleb took a long drink from his drink that he had in his hand " as you remember the original plan if you remember was wait until he came for you and offer to buy Nadia. but we had to deviate because intel suggested that they were about to throw one of the parties that he is so fond of. knowing this Farron and I agreed to have Cristoff go to seven and retrieve Nadia before she was forced to participate. the new plan was simple enough. and close to the original. we are hoping that Alan will try and get you guys back but the second he does the knights capture him as well as the head butler and prosecute him for kidnapping. I sent Vander and Presca there when we got the full story out of you and he found evidence the kidnappings, assault as well as buying and selling military secrets from many countries including Bosco."

I pulled Nadia to me sitting her on my lap "you hear that Nadia we are almost free from that monster." she hugged me as best as she could and we started talking about Bosco and what it was like to be free.

 **Cristoff Pov**

Nadia had finally fallen asleep awhile ago and now Lucy and I sat in a comfortable silence on the back porch. what she said earlier a the restaurant kept on replaying in my head _'I'm ready to mate'_ she had told me. I was more than ready for her, excluding the few hiccups I had been ready the second I laid eyes on her. lately though it seemed like she had been tempting me more and more.

'my woman' I found myself thinking more than once. one particular night I recall walking into the bedroom Lucy was sprawled out on the bed her hair scattered around her head like a crown one arm tucked under her pillow the other draped over her side of her stomach . in her restless sleep her shirt had ridden up exposing our child. the moonlight reached through the open windows lit her body almost as if putting it on display and telling me to take her there

"let's take a swim" Lucy said already lifting her shirt to lay bare to the lacy black see through push up bra underneath and knowing my sisters there was likely a matching thong underneath.

a shiver ran through me as she proudly walked toward the grass sea a sway was ever present in her gait "did you bring aquarius?" I asked

she looked back over her shoulder "I figured she wouldn't mind if we played in the water first"

Given what Zen had told me about the temperamental spirit I knew it was probably not the case but I ignored the thought and followed the siren-like woman. she smiled and swam up to me splashing me lightly "the moon is so beautiful and the sea is breathtaking i love how clear the sky is. if you look up that right there is crux" she started listing off the different constellations but my mind focused instead on how the waxing moon shined down on her as if serving her on a moonlit silver platter to me.

bringing her up against me I ran a hand lightly down her side "I can think of someone even more beautiful" I purred her words repeating in my head _'I'm ready to mate...'_

she shuddered looking up at me with those beautiful doe eyes "I don't think Vander would like you calling him beautiful even if he does look gorgeous with makeup"

"I don't even want to know how you know that though I'm pretty sure it involves Bix" he had visited the week before with laxus to check on lucy. my right hand tickled Lucy's inner thigh and she arched into me "you know I wasn't talking about him"

 _'I'm ready...'_

she brought me closer by weaving her hands into my hair and stroked my chin.

 _'to mate'_

Lucy stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to mine as best she could moaning as my hand found its way to her heated core. strawberries and vanilla filled my nostrils and I separated her folds my middle finger found one of her buttons.

She shocked me then, sliding a hand between us herself, her fingers findingme more than ready and my breath caught as my star shine started to stroke my hard cock, a purr escaped my throat. I slid my middle and index finger into her and started stretching her. she loud gasp rewarding me as I found her gspot and I nipped her ear sucking it into my mouth while my right hand worked on massaging the side of her breast. "tell me what you want baby"

Lucy moaned bucking into my hand when I slowed my movement "I-I-I"

"You what?" my hand brushed against the nipple lightly

"I want you...all of you...I want you to make me cum" she moaned out loudly and I started pumping into her faster, not letting my surprise at her candid answer inhibit my response to my mates desires. "Cristoff!" she yelled out my name as I pinched her nipple pulling it and rolling it between my finger tips. I felt her walls flutter around my fingers and she leaned against me catching her breath.

I pressed against her better and whispered into her ear "Lucy I want nothing more than to take you right here right now" she moaned loudly at the idea " but I need you to tell me your ready I can't stop once I start it would literally kill me."

she kissed me relentlessly "Cristoff Pradesh please make me yours" she gasped as she finally pulled back.

pulling her back into my embrace she, moaned as I lunar jumped to my balcony. without pulling away from her I unclipped the soggy bra and threw it in the hamper my right hand tickling her side right by her hip bone and a annoyed growl escaped Lucy "Cris we have all the time in the world for foreplay however right now" she paused to grasp my cock into her hand again "I need you"

smirking I led her over to the bed and laid her back gently swept my hands down her sides playfully slow until I got to her thong and I removed it. She gave me a look that says 'stop playing' but I shook my head "I'm gentle for a reason, with you being pregnant your senses will go into overload even if I do this" I rubbed the side of her voluminous breast from the armpit out to the nipple twisting the rosey buds gently and a loud moan ripped through her "or this" I traced the faint mark from her belly button to her pubic mound.

She moved from underneath me and with a strength I didn't know she had she threw me onto our bed and sat on my hips. I growled at her knowing this position wouldn't last no, I had always been a dominant male, my dragon decidedly was. She smirked down at me

" I told you to-" using my leg muscles she loved so much I rubbed myself on her caves slick entrance. moaning lightly as she sat back to try take in my erection but I rolled her over onto her hands and knees carefully avoiding her stomach I gave her what she truly wanted, sinking into her body with a growl.

Moans and gasps came at a increasingly rapid pace as her round ass had started thrusting back into my muscled body. I angled into her spongy spot and she let out sexist thing I had ever heard from her, a growling purr that had every part of me sent instantly on edge.

Her walls started fluttering as I altered my angle and I felt my fangs elongate, pressing against my lips and positioning myself over her shoulder I sunk them into her warm flesh as Lucy's pleasure reached her climax. "Cris, I love you" her scream ripped through the air and that was all it took for me to cum right behind her.

I was still floating in the languid aftermath when she turned, still up on her hands and knees, my hands still gripping her hips and she was about to say something but her body started seizing and foam seeped from her mouth.

 **An/ don't kill me you guys OmO" It wasn't really intentonal for that ending... and just as things were being less crazy.* shakes my head at my over dramatic brain * as always thank you Desna how besides a busy schedule took time to edit this one even though i gave that last one... 2 or 3 days ago...**


	13. Draco Explains all (07-22 19:51:15)

My mind immediately started working as I twisted Lucy's body carefully until she laid on her side then I cleared all the pillows.

As Lucy continued to jerk I reached forward and scanned her body with my lunar magic. It took nerve wracking moments to find the reason and when I did I grit my teeth and took another leap of faith, her seizing stopped as I pumped my overflowing magic into her near empty containers praying as I did so that our two types of celestial magic would be as compatible as it needed to be, that the brand new bond we had just made would ease the transition and allow her body to accept my magic as a substitute for her own.

A few seconds later Lucy and the babys heart beats had eased to normal and Lucy had slipped into a deep sleep. carefully I pushed more into her filling the near empty containers. I scanned her again checking over the baby as I went. I went over to our dresser and pulled out a paisley loose fitting dress and started dressing her still gritting my teeth over her sickly pale skin. what was once a beautiful peach tint that I had enjoyed running my hands and mouth over was now whiter than a sheet of paper and it annoyed the ever living hell out of me .

I thought I understood, I thought it would be safe, I couldn't figure out where it had gone wrong, I trusted my magic, believed in it and I had entrusted my mate and our baby to it without doubts yet Lucy wasn't moving, wasn't responding and there was no feedback through the bond, it shouldn't have been like that, I should have felt...something...

The com on my nightstand started going off and I ignored it, unsuccessfully trying to focus on the issue at hand. She was stable after the magic transfusion. still I was fighting my first instinct to recoil into myself. the Dragon inside me told me it was my fault, that I should have told her no and waited. I went over it again and again in my head, tears stinging my eyes as she continued to lay there, I claimed the baby as mine she should have been fine. My emotions ran a full and miserable roller coaster between guilt and the fact that I was happy I had claimed her and the baby as mine. Our family had grown from 3 to 4 today and I had to be strong for them. she was safe for now but I wasn't sure what had happened, what it all meant and was terrified.

"Lucy please wake up. I need you, Gods...please... I can't live without you" I breathed leaning down and kissing her cheek then nuzzling against her, pushing all my love, all my strength, all I was into our new bond, praying for a response. Her breathing was even, her heart, her body, everything I could reach with my magic was safe, healed, restored. I laid my head on her protruding belly. "come on little one, Daddy wants you both to be safe...needs you to be safe...please be ok..." I whispered, pressing soft kisses against Lucys pale skin over the baby not surprised when a few tears fell onto her skin from my eyes.

I was in steadily growing agony, trying not to panic, trying not to let myself believe I had...somehow hurt my mate and the baby she carried.

I was startled by a thump outside and I stood in front of Lucy as a growl ripped through my throat.

Draco opened his own gate and walked through the open glass doors on my balcony. the dragon humanoid looked ready to kill me and I probably would had let him to ease this pain in my chest. still it surprised me to see him here without my brother because the dragon constellation rarely left Zen's side.

Draco jerked me to him roughly, claws digging into my arm "What were you thinking?! almost killing the crown princess of the heavens. Do you know how much the celestial realm is in a uproar?"

I Had just enough sense in me to get angry and yanked my arm from his grasp with a snarl.

"Do you think if I knew that Lucy could've died I would have done this?! I've debated about this since I found her! I researched, I looked into everything I could find trying to be sure and in the end I trusted my magic!" moving away from Draco I sat down next to Lucy subconsciously checking her vital signs

"Have you forgotten something about hatchlings?" what was he insinuating? I would never forget what Nurem taught me

"What about hatchlings? That doesn't apply here, the baby isn't a dragon or a slayer. " I growled out

"I really would slap you right now if your mother hadn't specifically told me not to. " Draco sighed shaking his head at his insolent son...Nurem adored Cristoff, and she'd do worse to him if he laid into their son too much. "you claimed the baby as kin right? You mated Lucy while she was pregnant with a baby? Do you remember you surrogacy lessons? Nurem taught you all of this Cristoff, Stars above I was even present for that one, I heard her explain it to you, you were 8 years old and seemed to be listening.."

I nodded both times at him, his solemn face made me feel like a child getting scolded for putting their hand in the cookie jar.

He pressed on sighing loudly "You know what happens if you surrogate as a dragon slayer. For if a male and male mate they can choose to have children simply by sharing a women during her peak of ovulation. the same thing sort of applies here except one of the males is a donor. Since your magic is dominant especially here where the father was a non mage, the draconic magic of the mating that you flooded Lucys system with and through her the baby basically made this baby not just yours, stamping out the genetics of the original father, but it's made the child a dragon slayer... officially making her your hatchling" emphasizing hatchling he continued on 'Of course it's still uncertain, but true with all children, but the child may even look like you, now if they did blood tests Cristoff, this baby would test as genetically YOURS, you ARE her father now."

He paused letting me take in what he said "I know you were talking to Freed and Gajeel about this because Freed asked Lucy to contact Loke and Loke told me. you need to be with her at all times and finish the mating rituals this won't happen again it was just because of her magic levels dropping from the baby pulling all of her magic to catch up with her becoming a slayer and had you not pushed magic into her...well...you reacted well... when you finish the baby won't pull on her as bad anymore because of how strong your bond will be."

Something he said caught my attention "You said that the baby's body is trying to catch up? so is she ok with receiving all this magic at once?"

Draco looked annoyed at me "Both you and Lucys bodies will tell you when the baby is 'hungry' for your magic."

"Will the pregnancy progress like a slayers? how will that affect Lucy and munchkin?" I shifted frowning slightly the more I thought about it the more I felt I was wandering into unknown territory and it unsettled me considering the amount of time I had with Nurem I should know this.

"Has anything like this ever happened like this before" I asked curiously. he confirmed my theory about the dragon magic though the fact that the baby was now a slayer...

"There was a rumor of it happening once but the records were lost. I can see if I can have Crux look for Lucy"

I nodded turning to Lucy and snuggling into her hair. in the time we had our discussion Lucy looked better. her skin wasn't covered in sweat from the fever that had popped up right behind the seizure and her complexion had returned to normal.

Draco reached over and pushed the bangs out of Lucy's face as his hand touched her forehead a glimmering white mark appeared.

He took away his hand and stood up brushing off his suit "She is blessed by the stars, everyone including those who are not owned by her have heard of Lucy and her kindness. Lucy is our princess and we will protect her"

My com rang again and I ignored the loud device "you may want to answer that, it could be important your mother says she is proud of how well you have handled Lucy and her baby. good luck with her, " He smirked at me then " a pregnant mate's thirsts will not be easily sated and with you twos magic compatibility and the way your magic works in general…." Draco's gate closed and I looked down to the com

Laxus face appeared on it and I sighed I really didn't feel like answering but I did anyways "yes"

"Why haven't you answered all morning?! where the hell is my sister and why the hell can none of the tatsu here feel her?!" Laxus shouted and I pulled my phone away from me ear

"We mated Laxus" putting the phone back to my ear I shook my head. I really didn't have the patience for this "apparently when you mate a pregnant woman it changes the babies magic type and how much magic energy the baby consumes."

A light growl of frustration was heard from the lightning slayer "So I'm assuming then that I wont be able to visit my sister for a while….damn it...I guess it needed to happen though... I'll keep everyone off your back for now as long as you keep me updated"

I agreed and Laxus finally relented and let me be.

I looked at the woman beside me and sighed "Aren't you a troublemaker Lucy lets hope our daughter isn't when she grows up. of course she definitely wont be kidnapped as much"

In a hotel bar near the Boscan borders

"Tim I am getting very impatient. What is taking so long. I should have Lucy back at the mansion already. I vowed the second I was arrested by the rune knights 16 years ago that the Heartfilia line would pay and I meant it." the fat man slammed his mug onto the counter and Tim Promptly cleaned the mess.

"Sir we have located both her and the child named Nadia they are staying with the Paradesh family. I believe the best way to go about this is to wait until they are relaxed enough." Tim stood behind the man

"How much longer do we have to wait. You know what no I'm not waiting much longer. you have 3 weeks until I come and grab her

myself. "

Neither men saw the shadow move on the wall toward the door

the next morning (Cristoff)

I woke up to something warm pulling my member oh did it feel good. I let a moan rip though me and I heard a moan I response... the sound drew me fully awake. sitting up I saw the love of my life nestled between my thighs, sucking my length into her mouth and watching me with wickedly lit eyes full of desire and humor.

Falling back on the pillow I fought the urge to arch up into her hot welcoming mouth. Lucy tickled my hips as she started bobbing her head faster. she brought one of her hands to cup his balls and tickle my sides and that was it, I wanted her, need surging through me. I needed her in my arms. I needed to kiss her. I needed to make love to my mate. Draco told me she would let me know and damnit if this wasn't a sign.

I pulled on my wrist and noticed cold metal chains wrapped around my wrist. growling I glared at her ignoring the urge to moan as she took me deeper into her mouth. pulling at the wrought iron headboard I could feel the magic canceling chains redirect my own energy back into my body I yanked on them warningly, growling out "Let me go.."

Lucy shook her head fully knowing what would happen if she did. the celestial mage grinned deeming me hard enough "babe I just wanted to ride you once." she said with a grin and keeping those eyes glittering with mischief and lust on mine, she mounted me and rubbed her moist vagina over my firm cock repeatedly. I growled and pulled with all my might. the chains broke in half and I flipped her over.

I fought the urge to suck in her lip as she pouted at me "but I wanted to ride you"

She palmed at my abs finding a ticklish spot under my right peck and I bucked into her. "welcome to my full moon strength love. no magic chains can work on me during a full moon, in fact, no form of magic restraint or cancelling magic at all can do much of anything to me during a full moon." I slid my body against hers then, letting her feel my weight, letting the hard planes of my body press and slide over the soft curves of hers and smiled as I listened to her gasp and moan.

"Cris...baby...please…" Lucy groaned and I couldn't resist her, I felt the pull, the bond making it sharp, she needed me, the baby needed our intimacy, needed us driving up our love, even our lust because as those things went up, so did the strength of our magic and the baby needed mine,I smiled...I was going to become a craving to my beautiful mate, not just of her own, but of the growing hatchling inside her...MY hatchling. I would feel their combined need like I did now and it drove me.

Instead of teasing her, driving her to an orgasm without full contact...I reached down and pulled her hips up, angled her and settled myself between her spread thighs, thrusting into her I pressed over her body and sucked her ear lobe into my mouth, thrilling at her wanton moan. oh I am definitely going to love this full moon, and i'd make damn sure Lucy did too

 **An/** **soo i know i dont really have a update schedule but I'm sorry for the long wait. Sometimes being a adult sucks the creativity right out of you. on the upside my pay has been good and ive started comunity photography classes. on the downside im tired and just want to come home and read all the fanfiction. who can wait Desna's Paradesh week is almost here**

 **Thank you Desna for Betaing the chapter.**


	14. one down one to go

Vander

the next morning we void traveled to Alans room. I stared down at the meaty man and sighed at how typical upper class this man was.

"he reminds me of a sweaty pig seriously he's pink and if he's on all fours then his belly would touch the bed. look his ears even curl" Presca sighed and I ran my hands through my hair

"let's just get this over with, we need to find the butler"

I blew on the mans ear and he jumped up hitting his head on the book that Presca was holding over the smelly man. he groaned and rubbed his forehead and Presca laughed

"I guess that doesn't feel good with a hangover. Where's the butler"

Alan glared at me and tried to sit up but I pushed him down "where is the one named Tim"

"I don't know! get off me you baboon" he growled at me and my want to play with the man went out the window

i drew back, bulbed metal forming over my knuckles before I rammed my fist into his chin and the man grunted, hands flying to his face as blood spurted from his now split chin and looked at me in shock like he'd never been punched before. I shook my head

"will you look for the butler? I have to take him for a walk"

Presca shrugged, leaving me to my work. Fine by me, my playful side was gone now, not like I'd had much play in me to begin with, I knew what this man had done and I was rather fond of my brothers new mate. Fisting the mans nightshirt under his chin so a simple twist cut off his air however much I wanted to I ripped him from the bed.

Alan started struggling against me in obvious surprise that I had lifted his heavy 300 pound body.

"let go of me you jack ass this is kidnapping I'll get you for this...ggnnn" I choked him off with a twist of my wrist, narrowing my eyes and leaning in with a nasty smile.

I pulled him into the voids by his neck then, the blackness closing in around us, his little pig eyes going wide.

"So it wasn't wrong when you kidnapped all of those people over the years, women, children...beat them, raped them...killed them, that wasn't wrong but this is? Interesting, we won't call this kidnapping then,we'll just call this me feeding your fat ass to the evil you're made of..."

he shook his head "I didn't do that much I just -"

"you funded the slave trade and are legally responsible for the biggest slaver guild in seven. you also have stolen several military secrets from various countries, including, unfortunately for you...MINE." I looked this evil man in front of me in the eyes, knew my own were likely glowing, when I let strong emotions in my magic tended to flare, it was why I leaned toward always staying relaxed and happy. The void shades were just begging me to let go of him. they were ready grabbing at his legs.

"how did, when did, who told!" the man was literally shaking in my arms

"told me that you laundered millions of dollars in the last year alone? well we started to research you when my brother found his mate beaten within a inch of her life. oh you know her. the blonde women who's father refused you service so you ordered a hit on her. "

he looked at me shocked "you must be va-"

"Vander Pradesh, best known as The Raven, retired member of the steel councils Bloodhunter Legion and you sir are about to spend the next however many hours it takes you to be devoured by my dark friends, may your death be worse than every suffering you've inflicted on the people you enslaved...heh...well, I'm sure it will be, buh bye." I released him and the shades greedily yanked him away from me and the blinding light of my soul, his scream cut off as the voids took him, I'd watched people die here seen void shades feed on the living, I knew his death was going to be horrific and it didn't trouble me at all, he deserved every moment.

When I came out of the voids Presca was pulling everything out of the closet and laying it on the bed I touched his shoulder and he jumped slightly

"you find him?" he shook his head and I sighed

"let's go update Kaleb this is taking longer than I wanted"

we walked out of the hotel door and I dialed Kaleb on his lacrima, normally I would have just reached out to that link we were all connected to but since he was outside of Bosco I couldn't reach him that way. looking over to Presca while the lacrima rang.

"you're being more quiet than normal" I observed and my friends steel colored eyes narrowed.

he was looking down at the ground slightly his hand propped onto his chin as if holding it up " something is off about the butler"

Kaleb finally answered the lacrima groaning "Kaleb, Kurino has finally ordered the hit. we located him easily but it looks like they did locate Lucy and Nadia so you may want to call Freed over to put runes up. well if Faron lets him leave the house at all"

The Raijinshū has been "visiting" Lucy -really keeping a eye on her for laxus- this week was Freed's turn but since Cristoff is home for the week Freed had been spending that time wrapped up in Faron. I really did wish that they'd just fess up and get together, Freeds devotion to Laxus was a little weird, but Farron thought the world of the green haired rune mage and wouldn't give up on him.

I couldn't blame him...Freed had this sexy edge to him, all prim and proper but you could sense a darker side, a wildness hiding behind the cravat...serious turn on, and Freed had had a thing for Farron since they had met back when Laxus was exiled, in my opinion they were taking too long to sort that shit out.

Presca slammed his fist into his palm then face palmed and her jerked the lacrima out of my hand "I think I figured it out" I looked over him I felt my own eyebrow raise in surprise at his outburst "the butler has been offsetting me. you see it has the feel of a regular human not a mage yet he is giving off magic. could it be that he's hiding his magic from others..."

Kaleb nodded "in theory yes, I mean a dampener mage maybe could, it would also explain why Lucy couldn't determine that he was a mage but it takes a skilled mage who has had years of training. Isn't the butler only 20 i can't imagine he'd know how, not like hiding any form of energy from YOU is a simple thing, shit you know when I sneeze in the next room." I smirked and Presca didn't bother to roll his eyes at me.

I shrugged and looked again at my guild leader "either way we have to kill the man, we just have to be more cautious when we locate him."

a deep voice behind us alerted us to a presence and I turned around quickly facing the tall skinny man. I wasn't the least bit amused he'd gotten the drop on us...nobody...not ever...had gotten the drop on BOTH Presca and I, if one of us didn't sense or hear you, the other one always did. He was running his hand through his silky black hair nonchalantly. His dark eyes went black except for a ring of red in the mid center

"you aren't doing a good job of that though I am surprised you managed to figure out that I am magic user. the type you guessed is wrong"

Tim snapped his finger and held the palm of his hand open revealing Hu tou gou swords. The twin hooked swords carried a dark Aura as though you could tell that it has murdered many people over the years.. Tim's Appearance changed drastically as the black hair started to stand on its ends. His small muscles started to protrude with veins running up and down his arm. The skin on his body turned a oily black and his eyes started to glow red. I grabbed the lacrima back "we got to go turns out we are dealing with a demon" I snapped and my own Katanas formed in my hands, my black leather bulking into real armor as a smile lifted my lips...Void Shades ate demons, they ate anything with a life force, whatever this asshole was? I was about to enjoy a good fight...

4h agoLucy

I moaned arching into the dark haired man above me. "Cristoff harder!" he granted me my wish and lifted me up thrusting into me as he did and while the baby in between us stopped me from being pressed against his washboard abs he didn't mind and neither did I. I was close this angle was getting me there faster.

I felt a cold wall touch my back and it contradicted the warm mouth on my right breast. it was getting harder to think. with the best of my abilities I focused on Cristoff's strong features. his beautiful eyes where flashing between silver and blue. they suddenly landed on silver and he let go of my chest and his mouth found my neck. with one last moan I found myself falling over the edge when Cristoff bit into my neck his magic flew through me and I found myself wincing at the slight pain that accompanied the mating bite. I found that this time definitely didn't hurt as much as the last time but I was definitely feeling the effects of low magic reserves.

His seed released into me as I moaned softly, loving the feel of it and he carried me to the bed sitting himself with me in his lap still straddling him on the bed he started to push his overflowing magic into my near empty containers. then he started checking my body for anything wrong " the baby is healthy... are you ok? did I hurt you?"

Draco growled out at the two on the bed as he walked through the ray of light. then he slapped him upside the back of the head. "I told you to sate her not rush through the mating process. you're lucky she didn't bottom out again. you literally set the mark 2 days ago."

"I fought the urge so hard. it kept on yelling at me to claim her " my mate frowned at his father. he looked like he was beating himself up so I grabbed his hand and squeezed "in the end my dragon won"

Draco shook his head "are you ok Lucy? any lasting pain in your chest?"

I growled at him and he looked at me in surprise "the only thing that is my hurting is my mate from you making him feel guilty. he did what his dragon told him to do which I might remind you is what your mate told him to do!"

Draco sighed and sat down besides us not caring that we were stark naked and Cristoff was still buried inside my body. Drawing a breath my patient mate set me down gently and handed me his shirt that was beside the bed. because come on I'm not letting him sleep with a shirt on, the man was built like a God, I very much enjoyed the view "sorry Lucy. its just your adopted father, my king I might add has been driving me up the wall. he's been going on about how he wants to kill Tim for getting you pregnant. then he wanted to kick Cristoff for not properly introducing himself. oh and then he is mad at me because you guys are literally trying to kill yourselves by rushing this ceremony" he rubbed his forehead with his hand as if he had a headache.

I sighed "leave 'stache face to me I'll deal with him later."

the man looked down at my stomach again "how many months are you again"

i thought back mentally counting the months "i came here at 4 months and I've been here for a month and some change. why?"

he looked like he was thinking "your stomach is bigger than the average 5 month old. I think that confirms that the baby is taking on Cris's magic"

"you mean the baby will be a slayer? which will mean that the pregnancy will be faster."

Cristoff stopped being quiet

"which could also be why my dragon has the urge to mate her too quickly" he looked over at Draco "we can borrow a ultrasound machine from the guild tomorrow to check"

I rolled my my eyes at the two men "in other news do you want to see something cool let me hold your finger." he looked at me not trusting me completely his pointed his finger and I guided over to my belly I used it to poke the tight skin of my stomach. his hand flattened over the taunt skin.

"wow she's a responsive one isn't she" Draco eyed my stomach "that reminds me when Garnier was pregnant with Zen. you see since my key is a key that was entrusted with the paradesh family I got to meet many of the family line. sort of like Capricorn to your family line. you think that's weird watch this" he tickled the skin where the baby just kicked and moved hand quickly out of the way and so you could see the little foot kick out repeatedly.

"oh that reminds me" he stood up "I talked to Crux about him having the information about the dragon mates we talked about and he found the book. it appears though that the pages that we would need were missing and all the copies were burned."

Cristoff tensed beside me "looks like someone is trying to keep us in the dark about what happened."

I hugged him hoping my nervousness wasn't showing. "don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine" I leaned as close as I could into him, sighing as Cristoffs warm arms wrapped around me and Draco chose that moment to leave in a shower of gold 'I hope'

 **an/** soooo this story has completely left my control like seriously this story was supposed to end...12 chapters ago... but its wrapping up soon. sorry uf the updates get far apart between work, a couple of classes and my three year old i lack inspiration and time at times. thank you Desna for editing it so fast even though you have your own to update. oh and depending on how life goes after this story i may or may not continue shes up to something


	15. Sweets and survival

**Lucy**

"Hey, anyone home?" Xally's familiar voice filled the foyer

I ran to hug the woman putting on my best pout "did my wonderful sister and future co-owner of the title god mommy bring me anything?"

Cristoff walked by and grabbed the ultrasound machine that his sister had borrowed from the guild "we ran out of chocolate milk. I was going to ask you to grab some when you came but you're already here"

I love punched Cristoff's shoulder in annoyance for him not doing it sooner. Xally burst out laughing and punched her brother's other shoulder "I don't have chocolate milk buuut I do have something else" she paused and Freed walked in with Nadia

"hey sweetie how have you've been enjoying papa's house?" I bent down to pick her up but Cris gave me this look that said don't even think about.

"hey Xally, Nadia you guys want to help me while daddy talks to Freed. I know how to make a mean hot chocolate."

we walked to the kitchen and I started to direct traffic "now this is a old recipe that my mom taught me. we used to sneak into the kitchen when I'd have nightmares and drink some. one cup a day keeps the monsters away she used to say. Xally pour four and one halves cup milk in the pot. Nadia grab a stool and come here"

I held her close as she stepped onto the stool Xally gave me the same look as Cris "Lucy you really shouldn't be lifting her"

"I'm pregnant not disabled let me lift her" I gave her a scary Lucy glare but she ignored me.

"As one of your healers and a Pediatrician, I strongly as in ORDER that you do NOT lift anything over 10 pounds Lucy. we really don't know what's going on with your baby. Nadia? You need to help Aunt Xally keep your Mom from hurting herself and the baby, she can't pick you up so don't let her ok?" Xally said seriously and I rolled my eyes and frowned a little at Nadias serious look and quick nod.

"Anyways hot chocolate, Nadia come here I know you are working on you numbers so I'll pour it for you and you can put it in the pot." ignoring Xally's glare I shift my attention on Nadia and the pot on the stove

"alrighty we need 1/2 cups graduated sugar and 1/2 cups of coco powder oh and the secret ingredient a pinch of salt" she poured it in the pot then I handed her a spatula "okay now we stir it until its starts to dissolve like so."

"can we have marshmallows?" Nadia looked up at me and I smiled at her and that amazing little puppy eyed look thinking to myself ' Cris is doomed'

"we sure can" I side hugged her since my front was occupied. Xally grabbed the mugs and we dished out the drinks. (of course extra marshmallows for Nadia)

Cris came in sliding an arm around me and kissing my neck making me grin as he gave my stomach a rub then grabbed a mug off the counter "so ready to check up on munchkin?"

Nadia pouted up at her daddy "can I watch?"

He looked at her like he wanted to say no, but caved... "sure I bet your mom wont mind as long as you sit still and be very quiet." 'yup capital G.o.'

We moved to the bedroom where Cristoff had set up the ultrasound and I laid down on the bed. Xally sat by the bed wand in hand and the rest of the gang set on the bed out of the way. my stomach twitched as she put on the jelly and we waited anxiously as the image of our little girl popped on the screen

"well that's interesting" Xally's voice squeaked

 **Vander**

I pulled back into a serious stance as Tim came running toward me very quickly. Everything about this man told me if he could kill me he would. he swung a hook at my neck and I countered with my shadow gauntlets covered wrist swinging back just in time to escape the right hook that followed in pursuit.

the demon twisted again aiming the crescent shape blade of toward my throat being that was the closest. ducking I swung my katana upward towards the right arm but the smart man blocked.

We quickly started trading strikes like a dance as I'd hit his tiger swords back to back sparks and he'd manage to catch it with the hook until the final time when he caught the Katana in between them hooking. his swords hooked together in order to try and pull me closer.

I diminished my sword just in time to jump back as he swung his combined swords toward me he swung them around repeatedly until he caught them in his hand and separated them he used the hook to pull me in towards himself trying to stab me with the dagger like ends. soon he got close enough that the sharp blades cut shallowly into my tanned shoulders. ignoring the twin blade that cut into me I swung with all my forced towards the top side of the sword and the blade snapped.

twisting my body quickly the sharpened ends pushed into my shoulders more so now.

I dropped down as a mixture of adrenaline and last minute thinking over thinking over took me and I pushed my blade at an angle in between his ribs. The demon looked up at me in shock as I pulled him into the shadows then I dragged him by his inky black hair into the quicksand like area I had designed to interrogate people.

I looked over my shoulder I was slightly out of energy so ill just go for a sore spot with the interrogation "just so you don't worry about leaving a child behind. Lucy's child isn't yours my brother made sure of that . what ever the hell it is that you where planning we changed it so you know. die in peace"

Tim started struggling against the voids, a horrified look on his face "no Lucy wouldn't let a child die she's too innocent. that's why my group chose her. that and her stellar magic"

my strength was really started to slip 'come on you've had worse injuries' "for someone who studied her so well you didn't know her medical history too well" I paused for dramatic effect "her family was cursed a long time ago. no matter who fathers her children she won't ever be able to have boys. my brother found her miscarriage of the baby boy in a alleyway"

he smirked when I had said boy. even if it was a lie, it was a relief to know whatever he was planning on was ruined in that sense

his struggling increased which got him further stuck "what's your plan" he shook his head not wanting to answer me "look either you answer and you die fast or I leave and you die a slow and agonizing death with your master over there"

I made a window into the area that Alan was located in the voids. Alan was currently silently screaming at the top of his lungs as the voids were really just playing with him by ripping off his skin layer by layer.

he remained silent so I sighed and turned my back about to leave when he spoke to me "they didn't tell me! my demon king didn't tell me why he just told me to capture and impregnate a stellar mage named Lucy. all I had to do was convince someone with a old grudge against her. then it was easy sailing from there. after Lucy safely delivered my son then I was to kill her"

I looked at the man studying him "you really are dumb did you forget who you are dealing with.- I squatted in front of Tim who was now covered up till his head. the sand was mixed in with voids and it was slowly creeping up his face like oil ran from water in "you might be able to lie to a average human but I was trained to read body language and you sir were telling the truth about everything except being involved directly. you kept on looking up to the right which is a common thing for someone to do if you are looking for a lie. "

I let the voids fill the room and he started screaming loudly.

when I made it back to outside the hotel I collapsed to the ground as the blood loss finally got to me. the last thing I saw was Presca talking to someone on the lacrima phone and running to me.

 **an: welp i keep on saying this but i am sure i am going to end this soon. bad guys are dead so that leaves our little gurl to be born. i can't think of a name so if you have one you like post it in the comments and if one is repeated enough I will use that**


	16. he's ok

**Cristoff POV**

Xally coughed into her hand as she looked at the 3d image on the screen. on it was the baby flicking off the other end. Our baby girl then yawned sticking her tounge out as far as she could like my brother does if he's flirting

Lucy giggled "wow Bixy is a negative influence in utero"

the baby squirmed kicking out on the screen and Xally continued to rub the wand over the oversized belly "hmm Cris it appears your dragon father is right. if I hadn't been here the whole time I'd say Lucy is about somewhere between seven and eight months pregnant. The baby appears to be growing at an advanced rate, she is even starting face downward to prepare for labor." She started dragging her mouse across the screen taking measurements of everything.

I shifted behind Lucy to get a better look and Nadia did too "from what I can see everything is fine with the baby's development right? So our theory was correct the draconic magic overwhelmed Lucy's body which is causing our need to speed up the mating but also her pregnancy" I reached out to trail a finger over the screen, I could "see" her better with my magic than I could on the screen but something about the visual combined with what my magic told me was deeply heartwarming to me.

Lucy's hand unconsciously pressed against the mark on her neck and I shuddered fighting the urge to kick everyone out and bend her over to finish our last mark. "so where does that place the due date." She asked, pushing a little into me and making me smile. I wasn't the only one feeling the need.

I grabbed the wand from my sisters hand and shifted it around her stomach "given the way we are going I'd say we have one more month"

Xally took the wand away from me and started to focusing on the empty space "Lucy this part does concern me a little you amniotic fluid is low. Which means we might want to do a cesarean instead to be safe." She said then eyed Lucy seriously

"Lucy what I said earlier is definitely true now. I don't want you to even lift a load of laundry keep the bending over to a minimum. I want you to drink 3 cups of juice also. It should help produce some more fluids."

I sensed her tensing so I nuzzled into her neck "everything will be fine love"

Xally patted my shoulder and squeezed Lucy's hand "just focus on the positive Lucy. Soon you will meet your little girl according to you scan you're about 31 weeks so we will wait two more weeks to see where the baby is developmentally. If she has developed enough we pull her then"

Nadia started to wiggle on the bed in excitement and she hugged Lucy "yeah I'm going to be a big sister soon"

"I cant wait to meet her either Nadia" Lucy looked excited but she sounded worried I pushed through the tender bond and I was overwhelmed with waves of anxiety. I pulled her into my arms and she shuddered. "Lucy everything will be fine Xally and I will be with you every step of the way."

she buried her face into my chest "it's just... what if something happens during the delivery"

"then Cristoff and I will do everything to ensure that you and the baby are ok" Xally said without even hesitating.

"We really are both better than average healers Lucy.." I said smiling.

"what if I'm not a good parent" she looked down

Nadia crawled to us and sat on Lucy's lap hugging her as well as she could "you are the best mommy ever. even when there seemed to be no hope you told me to smile brightly. and you could have easily escaped when without me the first time but you sacrificed yourself for me."

"what if the baby turns out like Tim, evil and manipulative. would you still love us then?" She didn't look at me, I felt it, her shame, her lingering doubts, the idea that the only reason I stayed by her was because my magic compelled me to.

A growl of frustration slipped out of me and she shied away from me taking a deep breath I lifted her head to make her see into my eyes "even if Tim was the biological father -which might I add he is not thanks to the dragon magic, I now hold that honor- I will love you two no matter what. she may have originated from a dark intent but she will be born into the light. Lucy, I love you, and I'll love her she's my daughter." Lucy cuddled into Nadia and I pulled them both close ignoring Xally who snapped a picture

as Xally started to print the pictures off the screen keeping one for herself and also to be copied for Arman.

just as she started to pack up Kalebs voice rang through xally and i's head. "guys Thane just teleported Vander and Presca back to the estate and its not good. Vanders wounds aren't clotting so he bleeding furiously, and i can't hear his thoughts. Presca said he got stabbed with a demon sword by Tim. Cristoff i know you guys just finished your mating but i need you over here. Xally i need you to stay with Lucy I'm going to send Emazdi over to you and you can distract lucy with a girls night so she doesn't stress.

i flashed quickly over to my fathers home and there i saw vander on the couch. his muscled body was sweating as much as he was bleeding. i ran up to him and released my magic over his body first assessing the damage

 **meanwhile**

"Xally i think Emi is here do you want to grab the door. i'm in the bathroom" i yelled

man lately i had to use it so much it wasn't funny. i heard the painting by the door drop and looked over and there was tim. he was covered head to toe in this grayish veil surrounding him was the voids that vander fought so hard to control they were creeping up the shadows in the area.

"lucy run" i heard her yell as she let out a vicious attack only to have one the shadow grab the arm she swung her other arm and another shadow grabbed her other arm.

"Hello Lucy, i've come for our son. please kindly give him to me" a searing pain ripped through my body and a felt liquid run down my legs as I screamed in fear. he can't have my little girl she isnt even his any more. please dont mean what i think it does

It didn't last, his hold on me suddenly wrenched away as searing heat shot past me and Tim sailed to the side crashing through the window and outside. Before I could even stand, as Xally was rushing to me, I saw the Tall blonde Dragoness stalk past me, eyes lit with fire, flames licking up her arms and through her long blonde hair, her eyes locked on her target.

Tim staggered to his feet, brushing glass from him, his black eyes rising to face his assailant, ready to kill whoever it was. He hissed as he saw the Solar Dragon Slayer vault out the window, her sandaled feet landing on the grass, a malicious smile curling her full red lips.

"You hurt my brother, you stalk my kin...demon...you're about to come to the light of the sun…" She sneered and Tim curled his lips back from pointed teeth, wary but unafraid he lifted his sword as shadows tried to flow from him toward the Dragoness only to hiss and sizzle and retreat as the heat around the woman intensified and her eyes lit to the point Tim had to look away, he didnt notice the light building around him, or the spinning magic circle that formed when Emzadi spread her fingers until it was too late, his clothes started smoking and his hair turned to ash and just as he looked up to see what was coming a column of solar magic as bright as the sun poured down from the magic circle.

"Solar Dragons Light of the Sun and Solar Dragons Heat of the Sun!" Emzadi called, two more magic circles flared to life over the first adding to the first attack as the demon within the attack screamed, his magic trying to hold him together but it could draw no shadow, no darkness, it was cut off from everything by the light and heat and intense flames that engulfed him and that light seeped into every orrifice, when he screamed it flowed into his mouth, it boiled out his eyes and poured through the sockets flooding through his entire being and boiling him through and through until finally his magic was completely overpowered and his essence, his magic, every shred of darkness and evil that had given him formstarted losing shape, converted to vapor that was instantly annihilated by the immensity of the heat and light pouring over and through him and his scream was abruptly cut off as he finally burst apart and utterly vaporized into ash.

The light faded, Emzadi lowered her hands, her eyes dimming and her chest heaving, sweat had broken out across her skin from the effort that had taken, she'd rarely had to pour that much of her power into a triple layered attack like that, normally targets hit that way instantly vaporized into nothing, she turned from the charred ground where Tim had been, noting the dark sword clattering to the ground steaming and glowing and she narrowed her eyes, moving toward it.

Her lips curled as she reached down, feeling the evil and magic emanating from it...it was cursed, and...it had a presence...and it really did NOT like her. Snarling she picked it up, her magic flaring as shadows tried to steal into her skin and she bared her teeth, eyes flaring, the heat rising, the sword already glowing, it's metal already near molten from going through her attack on its bearer, stood no chance.

Emzadi held it up and drew a breath "Solar Dragon...Roar" she purred before a torrent of solar fire and light roared from between her lips and engulfed the blade, the sound was horrific, but even a cursed demon blade harboring the soul of a demon couldn't withstand Emzadis brand of magic, too much light, too much heat. It was said should the light of the sun ever shine into hell it would burn down the fires there...the demon sword melted, magic popping and burned out of it, engulfed in the light and overwhelmed by it.

Emzadi shook the remnants of the molten metal from her hand and, tossing her long blonde waves of hair, turned to go help her sister with their brothers mate, hearing the frightened cries and gratified that she'd had the chance to destroy that demon...it was fitting...he needed to die by a womans hands after all he'd done...

xally held my hand guiding my breathing and i started to focus on calming my heartbeat... my baby is ok ... we're ok...

 **Cristoff**

a pain ripped through my body as i fell to my knees. i curled in myself and kaleb came over to help me sit up i couldn't think i couldn't breathe it felt like my soul was being ripped through my chest. i tried focusing on what kaleb was saying but the need to find lucy was overwhelming my body when i pushed our bond i found nothing but fear, pain and confusion. what was kaleb saying i know it was important

after a few minutes everything subsided and i was able to focus on my surroundings "she's fine Emazdi found tim attacking them and was able to kill him and destroy his talisman so he can't be summoned again."

i nodded and shifted my veiw over to vander "so because tim was 'still alive' vander couldn't heal so this time..." he released his magic and almost immediately the bleading stopped. vander groaned and cracked his eyes "you owe me big"

 **an/ thanks to all the support including Desna and her editing and explanations of the characters. welp i swear next one wraps it up.**


	17. The end

Lucy sat on the bed anxiously waiting as Xally waved the wand over her belly from what she could tell everything looked great she could count fingers and toes and see the little stubby nose... but she also wasn't trained in these things either.

Xally sighed from beside Lucy brought her attention to the present. the woman was talking to a colleague who worked in the hospital as a obstetrician who also specialized in magical birth. Xally brought in Dr. Cassidy as a consultant considering dragon slaying magic was a lost magic. Xally really just wanted to be safer than sorry. "you see right here her amniotic fluid lower than an average pregnancy"

Dr. Cassidy shook her head "but if you take in consideration of the way the 'normal' mated pairs she's right on target which is strange considering how the 'normal' her pregnancy-" I zoned out at the technical debate over whether this should be viewed as a slayer pregnancy or a regular mage pregnancy. I looked over at the dark haired mage who was focusing on the topic at hand. I visually traced his chin down to his shoulders those broad shoulders I just loved to suck on. Cana and I had once talked with the other women in the guild about what we liked best about male anatomy. Cana was decidedly an ass woman, she loved a man with a good ass, Levy like ripped abs, Mira had smirked and declared she was a thigh woman who wanted to see a man fill the front of his pants well.

Me? I loved broad shoulders and beefy arms and sweet Gods did my mate them. He had all of it really I decided, eyes sliding over him. Cristoff worked out daily and it showed, his body was beautifully cut and...I smirked a little...he filled his jeans out really nicely both in back and in front. Naked he was just mouthwatering..I soo wanted to run my mouth over the wolf I knew adorned the front of his right hip, wrap my fingers around the edge of one of those bulging pecs...Pregnancy hormones had me all over him alot, the baby needed his magic and the best way was for Cristoff and I to be intimate...often.

I heard him growl reminding me that we were in a doctors office and he could feel all my emotions. that and he wouldn't mind using the table I was sitting on to make love to me but I was self conscious. sighing I rolled my eyes huffed and laid back.

Cris feeling my impatience spoke up "so what's the overall decision."

Dr. Cassidy looked at the screen "in most cases we wait for 38 weeks development to make sure that the baby's lungs are properly functioning and all the organs are ok. in this case due to the influx of slayer magic I'd say go ahead and pull her just in case there is anything thing else we need to help with.

"she looks to be growing fine her organs and lungs overall are firmed and she should have to spend very little if any time in the NICU." Xally started pointing to things on the screen for me to understand since her brother already knew all this

Dr. Cassidy studied it again "we have an opening in the O.r. in two days that should give you enough time. Xally should perform the surgery under my guidance since Cristoff should be supporting Lucy. here are the instructions for the night before the surgery. if you guys have any questions my card with my extension is in the folder along with my email."

Xally smiled at the couple "don't forget dad wants to speak to you on your way home Emi already picked up Nadia from her school for their sleepover."

Chris smirked that smirk he got when we was planning something and I felt the need for him flare to life in me. I watched his nostrils flare at the smell of my arousal. I mischievously tickled the dark mark on my shoulder and his eyes flashed silver. "Xally what time is dad expecting us?"

Xally looked up from the folder she was holding and shook her head. "I'll let him know to push back diner 30 minutes"

"2 hours" he growled as if insulted by the short span of time given

"1 or I'll send Van over to kidnap Lucy" she poked back and pulled out her lacrima to call her father as Cristoff ported us back to the house

Cristoff laid me on the bed and slowly started to inch my shirt up the side tracing my side as he went. I let out a happy sigh as he traced up underneath my enlarged boobs. I sat up for him to remove my shirt and we kissed as we laid back onto the bed.

Cristoff nuzzled the dark mark on my neck and I moaned as he scraped with his elongated fangs against it. He Stood back up and shimmied her shorts off of her ticking the side of my belly as he went.

He quickly pulled off his own and joined me in the bed fully knowing Vander would grab his mate like his sister threatened

\--at the paradesh estate--

we walked up to the estate hand in hand and I smiled over at my mate. "ready for dinner"

Cristoff smiled leaning over and growling in my ear "I'm ready for a couple more hours in bed "

she smiled and turned the doorknob and as she walked into the foyer everyone jumped out and yelled "surprise!" and I felt my heart try to jump out of my chest at the shock.

there in the doorway stood the dragons slayers of fiore followed by the thunder legion, levy, Mira, cana, and Ezra. I couldn't help myself as I ran head first into the mob and hugged all of them. all this time of being separated. I wanted to visit them but I couldn't, my only connection to my former family being the thunder legion.

Mira's hand was the first to reach my rounded stomach as we hugged "what are you guys doing here?"

Mira smirked her demon filled smirk "now you think we'd miss the birth of my niece you've lost it." one by one I lost myself in conversation with each of their lives. Mira more than willing to fill me in on her sister and told me that everything was ok with her and thanked Cristoff for saving her sister. apparently Natsu remembered everything the last year so he and Lisana had been working on their relationship and building more trust.

so as everyone ate dinner her nakama started handing gifts they had intended for her baby shower but now one could make. Bickslow carved 5 copies of his own babies for the baby to stack. freed gave Lucy books on dragon magic and how to raise aa dragon slayer. ever gave her a layette that she designed for fairy tail and max was selling in the gift shop. the 6 dragon slayers handed her a enchanted mobile each of the 8 branches had a spiral shaped orb that had each type of slayer had there was in it.

all in all Cristoff had to port the sleeping Lucy home .

\--2 days later--

Dr. Cassidy had decided that since Wendy was a healing mage and dragon kin to both it would be safest for her to perform the surgery so Cris didn't go dragon force while they were removing the baby. all of us let out a breath of air we didn't know we were holding in when a healthy squall filled the air

Cristoff laid the black fuzzy haired baby on my chest as Wendy worked on healing everything. even though I was still hazy I could tell the sweet little girl had Cristoffs sharp nose and chin but my ears and eye shape, she certainly had his hair.

I heard her start to whine as the nurse took her them wearily. Xally took the infant from the nurse and Cristoff visually relaxed. "7 pounds 3 oz. all her vitals look great it we probably need to keep her for the night for observation but the nicu isn't needed. Lucy doesn't have to since we have super woman healing her and Cristoff is her mate."

Xally was talking to Dr. Cassidy who was observing the event. "the surgery went off without a hitch Wendy you did marvelous, id hire you but you belong in fiore. the infant death rate is way to high.

I greedily accepted the baby into my arms and she instantly quieted Cristoff nuzzled the two in his arms and purred happily. to think what started as a cold desolate plea for someone to save me was now a happy warm voice welcoming me home

 **So thats the end of "save me" thank you all for the favorites, follows, and comments. thank you Desna for the editing and encouragement to use the idea. I'll be updating "shes up to something" or "the seven stages of grief" based off of time, inspiration and my overall tiredness soon until the next story adieu**


End file.
